By MySelf I'm Not Safe
by LilSexyG16
Summary: Hermione’s mother is in a wizard muggle mental health center after her father was killed. more detailed summary inside. plz read!
1. Changes

An: ight i don't own harry potter! neways i thought i give this a try so tell me wat you think.

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Hermione's mother was sent to a wizard/muggle mental health center after her father was killed in the war against Voldemont. Hermione was left in the house all summer alone, she still couldn't believe that in the course of two months her family, life, and everything she knew was destroyed. Harry was still in the hospital along with Ron and some other students she knew. Ron's parents had offer for her to come live with them but she turned them down. She also found out that she was related to Blaise Zabini. His family also sent her an owl inviting her to come live with them, 'til her mother was better. She seemed to have nothing but bad luck and did not want to bring that into their lives as well. So she spent her days in the house and spent her nights at various night clubs to take her pain away. She changed her appearance so much that none of her muggle friends recognized her. She straightened her hair and died it black; she pierced her ears so she had four holes in each ear. She wore tighter clothes and found herself using more and more muggle slang and curse words. But despite everything going on she found herself thinking about the start of school, her 6th year, she would have to make the best of it. She wondered a lot about the students at Hogwarts and if they would find the new her more impressive or not.

(Hermione's p-view)

I woke up at noon time as my alarm went off for the tenth time. I rolled out of bed and headed for my stereo system, turned it on then headed for the bathroom. I got in the shower as "My Chemical Romance: I'm not Okay" played loudly and strong. I sang along while in the shower. Once finished I walked back into my room which use to be my parents. A small tear slid down my cheek before I brushed it away. I walked over to my closet and pick out a cute outfit. Today I had to go into Diagon Alley for school supplies of course there would be no other reason for me going there. I changed into a light blue tight tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans; I throw on my new light blue sneakers and walked over to my desk. I wrote a quick note to the hospital my mother was in to check on her condition and another note to Ron's mum asking how Harry and Ron are. Then I sent them out with my new owl Ghost. Then I headed out, locking then door magically behind me and got into my car, I sure hoped this day would turn out good.

In Diagon Alley 20 minutes later….

As I walk down Diagon alley I noticed a lot of people staring at me. I ignored them and kept walking 'til I saw a new book store. So of course the old me would have screamed and ran over to see what the new store would have. But the new me just walked over casually and went in. To my surprise one of Ron's older twin brothers, Fred, was working behind the counter. Fred looked up at me with a confused look and then smiled.

"Hello miss, can I help u find anything?" Fred asked looking confused still but smiled anyways.

"No Fred, you know me I'm just going to look around a little." I said not really believing that he didn't recognize me. But then it hit me hard that he didn't as his smile disappeared and a frown came into my view.

"I'm sorry miss, do I know u?" he asked looking at me as if trying to find something familiar. I was in shock and my mouth hung open in disbelief. 'Have I really changed that much that one of my good friends doesn't recognize me?'

"Fred it's my Hermione!" I said finally and looked at him angrily. He now stared at me in disbelief and I soon became uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Hermione… but, but mum told us that you wouldn't be returning to the wizarding world ever again." Fred said in shock but then continued, "But hey I'm glad you're back! And I love the new look." He smiled and I smiled back. I then went and looked at some of the books.

"So Fred, what made you open a book store?" I asked as if I was some one else. Everyone knew Fred and Gorge were jokers not book worms. But I had to know why.

"Well after the war, me and Gorge finally realized we needed to get are acts together, and when mum told us you didn't want to return I knew some one had to open a store to enlighten the youth, haha, I know me of all people trying to help kids learn." Fred spoke was happiness in his voice. I was glad he wasn't bringing up my parents.

"Really?" he nodded "Well Fred I'm proud to call you my friend, and if you wouldn't mind passing my return onto you're family and to Harry, I'd appreciate it." I said smiling that oh so old Hermione smile just to reassure him that it was really me.

"Sure Hermione no problem, you should play a little joke on Gorge. If you get a chance to stop at the joke shop." Fred said as I headed toward the door. I nodded back at him and said good bye then left.

Wow I guess I have changed a lot. Fred has known me since my first year. I wonder if I should really play a joke on gorge. As I thought to myself I walked right into someone pushing me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh sorry I wasn't playing attention to where I was going." I said straight forward with no blush on my face. Of course I was a little embarrassed but I didn't let that show. When I looked up at who I bumped into I saw my nightmare from my first five years of schooling.

"It's alright, such a beautiful girl like you can run into me anytime." Malfoy said smirking at me. Now I think I'll jus break his little world? I smiled very evilly up at him since he still had good two or three inches on me. He looked taken back but smiled down at me, more then likely thinking sexually thought but the new me.

"Hey Malfoy since when do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. He looked back confused as well as his friends, with the exception of Blaise, who has seen the new me. We had become closer after finding out my father was his mother's brother, so we acted as cousins acted. And Blaise was finding this meeting very funny.

"Oh Hi Blaise, how's your mum doing?" I asked moving away from Malfoy for a second. But Malfoy's eyes stayed glued to me trying to figure out who I was.

"She's good, how bout yours? Any word of how's she been?" He asked me concern in his eyes.

"I sent a letter today… I hope some good news comes back with ghost…" I trailed off why had I brought up parents with Blaise he always then brings mum up.

"Yea I do to Hermione." He said casually as Malfoy almost died right then and there. I laughed so hard at the face he made and so did Blaise. Everyone else there just gave a look of disgust. Malfoy was speech less but it seems his friends weren't.

"Mudblood, your old look must have been really bad if it put your mum in da mental hospital. I looked at the bastard that said that and saw Pansy. My blood boiled and Blaise looked pissed beyond belief which once again confused Malfoy.

"Listen you little fucking whore, if you every even utter the word mum in front of me again I will kill you with my own bare hands." I said just a few inches from her face, Blaise was holding me back. He had seen me fight the night he showed up at my house and brought up my mum. I did some serious damage to him, so he could only imagine what I could do to poor stupid Pansy.

"Yea right? Why don't you and your new boyfriend Blaise go away, Mudblood your hurting my eyes." Pansy said in a smug type of voice... I snapped and Blaise let go, he got pissed off at what she said about me.

"First off Pansy, You're a Stupid Whore andI'm not like you I don't date my cousins! Second off if I hurt your eyes I hate to be youwhen you look in a mirror." I said laughing at the look she gave, as she blushed. I also made Malfoy and Blaise crack up.

"What ever MUDBLOOD." She said leaving with the small crowd of Malfoy's friends.

"Wow, Granger I didn't think you had such a wide vocabulary?" Malfoy spoke after a small amount of silence with a smirk on his face.

"Yea well there's a lot about me you don't know, Malfoy." I stated then remembered I had shopping to do. I looked at Blaise who seemed to still be laughing inside about what I had said to Pansy.

"Well I have to go start my school shopping, but I hope we can meet up again Blaise, Malfoy." I said turning away, I was about to leave 'til a strong arm stopped me. It was Malfoy, I rolled my eyes at him then looked back at Blaise for some type of help but he looked the other way as if giving us some privacy.

"Wait Granger, what happened to you? I mean it's a good change and all… but what happened to the bookworm I've known since first year?" He asked me sounding almost hurt but more so confused.

"That Mudblood Granger is dead!" I said pulling out of his grip but once I turned around another strong arm grabbed me but this time it was Blaise and when I looked into his eyes there was that big brother concern through out them.

"Fine you want to know so bad, come over my house tonight at nine o'clock. Don't do any magic in my neighbor hood, Dumbledore has been watching for that. I don't understand why but he has, use muggle transportations." I said finally being able to walk away but after a few feet away I turned back they were still watching me. "Oh and Blaise I expect you to show him the way!" I yelled back to them and Blaise smile fadded as he had, had a date tonight that he now would have to canel. i laughedas I went into a shore to get fitted for a new robe.

an: review plz! thanks for reading and i'll post another chapter hopefully tomorrow! bye-bye's


	2. 5 o'clock Diagon Alley

**AN: ight i really couldn't stop myself from doing this, i kno it really isnt that long but i really had to get this out of my head it seems to be fuckin with my other story, haha**

**Chapter 2: Five o'clock, Diagon Alley….**

I'm so bored! Why couldn't I of run into Malfoy now, at least it would have given me something to do. I continued to walk down the alley past all sorts of stores and restaurants. My stomach growled at me so I looked around for a good place to eat. Just then I saw Malfoy with his parents and Blaise with his. There again was the small pain in my heart slowly breaking away everything I hold dear. I reached into my backpack that I had with me and pulled out my cd player. I need to get away from everything. I put the headphones on my ears and hit the play button and sure enough my favorite song came blaring trough, "Pitbull: Dammit Man" for some reason this song always made me laugh and I needed that right about now. As it played I watched the Malfoy's and the Zabini's having fun with each other. I wonder if Draco's father knew if I was Blaise's cousin. Wait did I just call him Draco? Oh god what is wrong with me? Unfortunately Blaise's mum, Sara, saw me watching and waved me over. I saw the look of pure panic cross both Blaise's and Malfoy's faces. But I still walked over my headphones still in place. Once over there I took off my headphones, totally forgetting the muggle music coming out of them…

_"When I hit 'em from the back  
I got them mami's saying dammit man  
When I put it in they mouth  
I got them mami's saying duh-huh-huh-muhh (Time out, whoo)_

_Put that up dammit  
But me and you both know that these niggaz ain't ready  
They're just too petty, I'm just too deadly (Whoo!)"_

I was unable to turn off my cd player before Lucius was able to hear. I turned it off just as Malfoy mumbled something to Blaise but I had no idea what. Sara then took this as her queue to start introducing everyone.

"Alright then now that you turned that thing off. Lucius have you ever been properly introduced to Miss. Hermione Granger?" Sara asked walking closer to him. He looked at me with the same surprised look his son did but that disappeared with in a second.

"No my son doesn't know how to introduced people correctly." He spoke so coldly it scared me. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"Well that just must run in the family or something." I said looking a little to brave for my own liking. Sara just nodded her head and then whispered something to Lucius. I was getting mad, for I knew what she was whispering it was about my parents. I could tell by the look on her face, it was the same look that she had when I told her about my father, her brother. Straight forward sadness in her eyes and anger lined her face. Lucius just nodded and said nothing.

"What ever is there something you wished to speak about Aunt Sara?" I asked trying hard not to sound angry but it really didn't happen. She looked taken back but then her face went normal again.

"Yes, dear I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us? We were just going over to that new Italian one right over here." Sara said pointing to it. I didn't even think twice about my answer. But I must have been holding my cd player to tightly cause it went to the next song on the cd and out came "50cent: Piggy Bank" but this time I didn't bother turning it off.

_"Clickity clank clickity clank  
The money goes into my piggy bank_

_I'll get atcha, my knife cuts ya skin  
I'll get atcha, blow shots at ya man  
I'll get atcha, Tupac don't pretend  
I'll get atcha, I'll put that to an end"_

As I answered I lowered the volume and turned to look at both Blaise and Malfoy who seemed to be scared to death. Don't know why and I don't think I want to know why.

"No Thanks, I was planning on seeing Harry and Ron this evening and I promised Ron's Family I'd have dinner with them. Sorry Aunt Sara, Blaise, Mr. Malfoy, Draco." I said as I turned away but was stopped by Lucius's very hurtful words.

"What Mudblood just because your father is dead you have to suddenly become family with the Zabini's?" He words stunned me and I turned around with my wand in hand and pointed at him.

"I hate to break this to you Lucius but I've been family with them since I was born. You are just too stupid and ignorant too ever have noticed what Sara's madden name was! Asshole, you are always the first one to look down on me but if you ever being my father up again, you better just pray to Voldemort that I'm not as strong as my father!" I said in rage that I never thought possible.

I remembered back that my father had been the one to kill Voldemort and everyone knew that. It's a shame that it took all his energy to do so or he would have been able to kill those deatheaters. I blacked out for a second remembering that night; I remember watching my father fall and stupid me! I couldn't think of not one curse to yell to save him! I came to and looked around not knowing what had happened.

Blaise came over to me and hugged me keeping me safe from what ever. He was like the big brother I should have, but never got. I saw Malfoy walk over to me and Blaise and joined our hug. What ever was happening it was weird and I didn't like it one bit. Then I saw Lucius lying on the ground not moving. With blood surrounding he head in a little puddle. Did I do that…? I … I don't know but Malfoy's mother is bending over him and crying, and Sara just standing there in shock of what happened. I pulled away from Blaise and Malfoy and looked at them both.

"Did….Did I do…that?" I ask shacking but not knowing why. I looked at Malfoy who still had me in his arms; Blaise had gone over to his Mother.

"Yes." Was all he said to me and for some reason tears came to my eyes thinking back on my fathers' death.

"I'm sorry….Draco" I whispered in his ear crying a little bit harder now as Draco tighten his arms around me.

"Don't be! Hermione he is the one who finished your father off! I hated him for what he was and so did my mother she's just doing this to act wife again. I will never hold this against you, not after what I've done to you and what my father did." He said holding me close as if I was going to disappear. Just then I heard familiar voices and as I looked up Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape came round the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them with mouths wide open. And that was only at the sight of me and Draco.

**AN: well hope you like plz read & review at least one and i'll put up the next chapter by tomorrow morning i swear! haha i know this is really really short but it has a lot to do with the up coming chapters trust me on this ight. bye-bye's 3Lil Sexy G 3**


	3. Dumbledore And Snape

An: ight here's da next chapter I know its kinda short but deal, cuz til I get som reviews there won't b long chapters, I need 2 at least no people r reading ok I need feed back. Ight

Chapter3

Dumbledore and Snape

Oh my god! What are they doing here? Great now they'll think me and Malfoy are dating… no that won't ever happen. Wait do I want that to happen? No, no way we can't even be friends! Ok then I guess I should defiantly let go of him. My thoughts were interrupted as I let go of Malfoy and stood in front of Dumbledore and Snape awaiting my fate.

"Miss Granger?" I nodded letting Dumbledore know that he was correct. "I see you have changed a bit since last year. Mr. Malfoy may I ask why you and Miss Granger are here?" Dumbledore looked apron us as if we were two of his favorite students that were doing wrong!

"Well… you see.. I was here with my parents and…" he didn't get to finish for his mother broke into speak.

"Well Professors, it doesn't matter what they were doing here!" She said taking everyone by surprise. "We have a murder on our hands!" Both professors looked shocked and Malfoy, Blaise, and I looked scared for my future! "Someone killed my husband! One minute we were all standing here talking and the next moment Lucius was on the ground dead!" she finished and both professors walked over to Lucius with her.

The next few hours were a blur to me, I kinda blocked it out I guess. I was now sitting at my house awaiting Draco and Blaise, now I can only guess what might go on. I owled Ginny and also asked her to come over. I'm now sitting at the kitchen table eating my McDonalds, double bacon chesses burger. Ginny came in through the back door and sat down with that 'you got some explaining to do,' look on her face. I laughed nervously and then started my explaining of my very boring yet exciting day. Over the summer Ginny had some how taken my mums place. Instead of me going crying to her I go crying to Ginny or her mum. I guess they have always been there for me to go to but I just never opened my eyes enough to notice. I finished my story and she looked shocked that I had some how killed Lucius and that his own wife covered for me.

"Well Hermione I guess you have more friends then you, yourself even thought." Ginny said grabbing a soda from the fridge. Then headed toward the living room and turned the tv on. I just love how she just makes her self at home, it's like having a little sister, and I just loved the feeling.

"Ginny I'm going upstairs to shower and change before Malfoy and Blaise get here, okay?" I ask her as she just looked back at me.

"Sure but don't make me worry about you!" she said acting all motherly toward me again.

"Alright twenty minutes, I'll be back down." She nodded in agreement and I looked back over at her when I reached the steps. She fit perfectly into my home, I hope she does stay with me next summer. Who knows how bad my mum might be by then, I'll definitely need some one here for me.

AN: ight couldn't type no more, my wrist are fucking killing me so I'll hit you guys up with a new chapter sometime tomorrow, only if I get at least 5 reviews, no reviews no new chapter! Bye-bye's


	4. Just a note

AN: ight I want to thank Blondejenny, Stephanie, n Porcelain Prayer 4 your reviews at least now I'm sure some one's reading this story. But I now have to give some bad news. I won't be updating til later tonight due to the fact that I have some how gotten a life and I'll be going out. Haha but yea I promise I will update tonight but it will be late like maybe round 4 or 5 in the morning so you'll get to read it tomorrow, I hope everyone that hasn't felt like reviewing will review on the three chapters that I have up already, okay guys I have to go now my friends are here waiting for me to finish typing this, haha. Bye-bye's


	5. Distant Cries

AN: As I said I would get the chapter up for all of you, three reviewers. Haha well here ya go I'm really hoping you guys like this chap, cuz it wasn't going to be like this but I changed it cuz I forgot how I had wanted it to go. But yea review and tell me what ya think.

Chapter 4: Distant Cries

I stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over me, usually this would take away stress but not today I guess. The events of today came back into my mind and I realized that Dumbledore knew what really happened. It was the look in his eyes that had told her, for Dumbledore couldn't hide his emotions. 'Ha' I thought "and this is the man that I looked up to?' I heard voices down stairs and I knew at any minute Ginny would be knocking at my door to tell me Dra...Malfoy and Blaise were here. I finished washing my hair and stepped out. I blow dried my hair and combed red high lights into it. 'There a nice new look for the start of school. Even though I already have a new look, this is just new for the people who have already seen me, yea that's it.' I thought to my self as I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey Hermione it's me" Ginny said through the door, and waited for me to answer. I knew I had to answer her or she'd come right in here in a panic.

"Yea Gin I know Malfoy and Blaise are here, yea I'll be down in a minute or two I have to get dressed." I said hoping I'd get a little more time to myself to do some more thinking.

"Yea they are here but that's not why I came up." She paused and it confused me so I opened the door to see her holding Ghost in her arms. He had to cuts on his chest and it appeared to be a broken wing too. I looked at her in shock; some one had tried to intercept my letters, but whom? I took owl from Ginny's arms and noticed that he still had two letters attached to his legs.

"Ginny give me a few more minutes I'm gonna take care of ghost and then get dressed and come down, okay?" I told her what I was going to do but I really just wanted to break down and cry right then and there. Ghost was more than just a stupid pet; he was my only friend during the worst parts of the summer.

"Okay Hermione, I'll be back up if you're not down in fifteen minutes!" Ginny said again with the motherly tone in her voice. I just nodded and watched her go down stairs. I quickly detached the letters from his leg, and cleaned his cuts. I place him on my bed and he watched me as I opened the first letter from my mum hospital, as if trying to say you better be happy, I could've been killed bringing these back. I laughed at the thought but ghost just hooted as if saying read it already.

I opened the letter slowly and read it out loud……

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Sorry to inform you of this, but your mothers illness is only getting worse. She now is going around say that he who must not be named is coming back to finish her and yourself off. But as you and I both know, this is not going to happen; your father killed him for good. Back to your mother though, we have put her on a muggle pill that makes her have no dreams that was in fact what you mother had said to us that her dreams was were she saw he who must not be named. Therefore we placed her on this pill, in order to stop these outlandish dreams. You mother is insisting that she is having dreams still, we want to double the pill in take but muggle doctors are tell us that it is an extremely bad idea. So we must regret to inform you but your mother must stay with us a little bit long until these dreams stop, or until the pill takes a better affect. I also wish to tell you that you are welcome to come and visit with her as soon as we figure out how to stop these dreams, for we, here at the hospital, do not wish you to see your mother in such a state. And to answer your question, yes you are permitted to letter your mother any time you wish to, no one here will get this letter only your mother. Just letter it to the hospital and place your mothers full name on it and I will deliver it personally to her. Thank you for your concern and any questions please do not hesitate to write._

_Sincerely, _

_Doctor Maroon"_

Wow mums still not getting any better, I sure hope that she is not right about Voldemort. I looked over at the other letter from Ron and Harry and decided it best to wait until later to read it. I do not care for any more bad news right now. I go up off the bed and walked over to my closet, pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a dark red shirt that says 'I traded my boyfriend, in for a puppy'. I pulled my cloths on the headed down stairs. Blaise, Draco, and Ginny looked up at me.

"Well, well looks like you guys are having fun" I said walking into the kitchen where they sat at the table playing a game of poker.

"Yes, really I how would I have known that this muggle game would be so hard to figure out." Blaise said I knew right then that he had no idea what the cards meant. Even though I'm more the positive Ginny explained it.

"Well I think it's quite easy!" Malfoy said as he put his cards down, he had a full house and beat everyone.

"Wow Draco Malfoy I never thought I'd see the day that you would _lower_ yourself to play a muggle card game." I said sarcastically as I sat down and Ginny dealt me in.

"So Granger are you gonna explain this new you?" Malfoy asked as he put two cards down, Ginny then gave him two more.

"Well I think it's very apparent why I changed my look and attitude." I stated as I put all my cards down, I some how ended up with four aces and three kings.

"Oh really well I guess I must be retarded so why don't you explain it a bit more for me." Malfoy said leaning against my table trying to get in my face. I stood up my anger getting the best of me; it was so fucking obvious why I had changed who wouldn't after losing a very loving father, and having their mother put in a mental hospital!

"Listen Malfoy, I just lost my father, and my fucking mums in a mental hospital forgive me for have a mental break down and becoming stronger!" I heard Ginny gasp! "How would you react to seeing your father die and then the next day seeing you own mother trying to kill herself! You have no idea what i have been through this past month alone." Blaise mumble something but I ignored him! "No one is going to fear a stupid Mudblood bookworm so forgive me for wanting the living Deatheaters to fear me!" I yelled getting in his face; we were both leaning against the table. I watched his emotions run across his face, guilt then sadness, then more guilt then nothing at all. Ginny grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug, I never told her the reason for my sudden change, and now here I was telling my worst enemy what happened. I felt bad all of a sudden and looked Ginny in the eyes. But she just nodded her heard like she read my mind and pulled away from the hug.

"Granger you killed my father today but you don't see me going around crying about it do you?" his words hurt me so bad, the tears came to my eyes but I would not let them fall.

"Get the fuck out of my house NOW!" I yelled the last part in his face for he had walked around the table. "And here I thought you had changed but I can see now you're just like your fucking father! Now get the hell out of my damn house!" I said as I turned away and ran upstairs, I could here Ginny yelling for me to come back but I couldn't face him, not now, not ever again. Thoughts of not returning to Hogwarts were once again in my head.

I closed my bed room door and sat on the bed, Ghost came over to me as if trying to comfort me. I petted him and he hooted. There was someone knocking on my door, and to my surprise Ginny never came near me when I was this upset. I got up and opened it but it wasn't Ginny, no it was Malfoy. He looked like he was going to say something but couldn't get it out of his mouth. Instead he just hugged me; I stood there in shock as he tightens his grip on me.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" he whispered in my ear and I hugged him back. 'What am I doing he just hurt me and yet here I am hugging him. What would Harry and Ron say if they saw this.

"No get off of me." I said pushing him away, and walking backward toward my bed all while shaking my head no.

"Hermione please, I really am sorry I didn't mean to…" he trailed off as he moved closer to me, but instead of me moving away I stood there my eyes locked with his ice blue grey ones. When he got in front of me my face was not even and inch away from his. Then next thing I new we were kissing, and I'm not taking about Disney movie kisses, I'm talking about full on rated R kisses. He deepened the kiss as his tongue touch my own. He hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer. We some how ended up on the bed, he was on top of me. I don't know how long we stood like that but Ghost didn't seem to like the idea so much cause he bite but Malfoy and I. Malfoy got off of me and had such a confused look in his eyes.

"Malfoy what was that all about?" I asked looking in his eyes, and almost getting lost in them.

"I don't know Granger, you've changed so much. I mean no one would ever have turned down a chance to be close to me yet you push away from my hug, and I just got…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because Ginny and Blaise came upstairs to see if I had killed him or not, Well that's what I guessing they came up for.

"Draco we have to get going, the muggle transportation stops in an hour." Blaise said looking at both of us with that big brother concern.

"Yea," was Malfoy's only response. He got up and walked toward the door, he turned back to look at me and smiled. Then left with Blaise, Ginny came in and sat on the bed with me.

"So are you going to be ready for school tomorrow or would you like me to stay and help you pack?" Ginny asked not bringing up the whole incident that had happened minutes before.

"No Ginny, I can do it tomorrow. I'll get up early; can you lock the door magically as you leave?" I asked her as she stood to leave.

"Yea I can, but I thought Dumbledore didn't want any magic done here?" She asked from the doorway to my room.

"He said that's the only magic I can do since it will keep out any magic people." I said laughing a bit. Ginny gave a smile and said her good-bye then left I watched her from my window get in her car and drive away. I pulled the covers up and over my body and fell asleep.

Dream…..

Mum is that you? I looked to see my mum standing in front of Voldemort. She had a black cloak on and had her right arm out in front of her. Then it hit me hard, she was getting the dark mark. But why? How? She's a muggle and she knows no magic. I screamed for Voldemort to stop but they just looked over at me and smiled a very evil smile. I tried to move but I couldn't. Harry was lying dead on the ground near me and Ron was standing next to me but appeared to be in great pain. All of a sudden every thing went black as my own mum pointed a gun at me and fired.

End of dream…

I woke up in a cold sweat and tears flowing freely down my face. I took a glance over at my clock. Five in the morning, well I need to pack so I guess I'll get up, and with that I got up to start my day. The day I would return to Hogwarts.

An: Well as u can see this is long then the last 2 so tell me what ya think, its late-ish so review please cuz I stayed up 'til 3 in the morning just to finish and put this up, so show some respect and review plz! bye-bye's


	6. Return To Hogwarts read&rview!

Chapter 5 Return to Hogwarts….

I finished my shower and got dressed quickly, for I had fallen asleep in the shower and now only had an hour to get everything ready for school and to get to the train station. I had on a light pink terrie towel skirt with a white beater, you could see my black bra but that was the whole point of it. I waved my ward in the air and all my cloths and belongings flew into my trunk. I did I quick look around the house for anything I might have missed. But I had gotten everything, except the letter from Harry and Ron. I really didn't want to know if they weren't coming back to Hogwarts but then at the same time I did. So I opened the letter slowly while sending my trunk sliding down the stairs.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry about not writing you all summer but you know, we really aren't aloud to. The doctors here won't let us do anything, so I'm writing this quite quickly so please excuse my bad handwriting. But yes Ron and I will be returning to Hogwarts. Which I can't wait, for this hospital is worse then living with the Dursley's, I dare say Hermione I rather miss them. I mean they probably think I'm dead since I did not show up at the station at the end of last year I really hope they did not trash my belongings. I wonder if you could pick something's up for me. Really I just need some of my cloths, but I understand if you can't do it. I guess you're in bed by now any way, Ron misses you and so do I! We're really sorry about you mum and dad! If only I was stronger I could've have kill Voldemort and your mum and dad would be fine. I'm really sorry! We'll see you on the train; the doctors are coming in to check on us. _

_With Love Always, _

_Harry and Ron_

_p.s I absolutely love you new owl, you'll have to tell us about your summer on the train._

Wow Harry has got to stop blaming himself, but I am glad he wasn't strong enough I don't know what I would've done if I were to lose my best friend. I placed the letter in my plain black leather purse and followed my trunk down the stairs. I pushed it into the hall and locked all the doors and windows magically, with the exception of the front since I still had to leave. I waved my ward and my trunk disappeared to the trunk of my car, I took one more look around the room, and then headed out locking the front door behind me. I checked the trunk of my car to make sure my school trunk had made it in; it did so I got in the car and started it. I drove all the way there and noticed that my car would have to stay there all school year until I came home from school. 'Shit now what am I going to do?' my thoughts stopped dead when I saw the Weasley family; yes I'm sure one of them can drive a muggle car! I got out and ran over to them.

"Mrs. Weasley do you know how to drive a muggle car?" I asked her quickly and she of course shook her head no.

"No Hermione I do not, but Arthur does. Why dear would you need some one to drive a muggle car when you're on your way to Hogwarts?" she asked looking around to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Well you see I drove my car down here and just realized that it would have to sit in the parking lot until the end of school. I don't want to leave it here and then I saw you guys and was hoping that one of you could drive it to the burrow until school ends of course." I said a little out of breath.

"Sure Hermione I'll drive it back. But you better hurry up the train leaves in ten minutes." Mr. Weasley said watching me carefully. I ran over to my car with Mr. Weasley jogging after me. I opened the trunk to my car and waved my wand, my school trunk disappeared and then I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before running to platform 9 1/2 it was weird being back for everyone stared at me. I had left my car keys with Mr. Weasley and I knew it would be well taken care of. I found my trunk lying on the ground near the train I grabbed it up and pushed it into the train while also jumping in myself. The train started moving seconds after I got on, I waved my wand and the trunk began to follow me as I headed toward the Head Cabin. I was told at the end of last year that I would be head girl this year. As I opened the cabin door, I saw the one person I would in past years have died to not be around, but now I figured that he being head boy might make for a very interesting year.

AN: REVIEW!


	7. The Train Ride And Her Break Down!

AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update but for some reason or another I could not access my stories, so here ya go! fixed the problem and I now can update! Okay hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 6: The Train Ride; 

And Her Break Down!

As I opened the cabin door, I saw the one person I would in past years have died to not be around, but now I figured that he being head boy might make for a very interesting year.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Granger"

"How'd you make head boy?"

"Better grades then you and your two goober friends."

I was about to make an angry come back but did I stopped before the words left my mouth, did he just use the word goober? I laughed taking Malfoy by surprise because I'm sure he thought I'd argue back.

"Did you just use the word goober?" I asked laughter dancing in my eyes; he nodded with a confused look in his eyes.

"I haven't heard any one use that in forever, well except my muggle friends." I said trying not to laugh but it was too hard not to.

Malfoy using muggle slang, it was countless. So I busted up laughing and fell on the floor rolling around laughing. Malfoy just stared at me and before I knew it I had him laughing too, I looked Malfoy in the eyes as we both sat on the floor laughing we didn't really realize how this would appear to others, for we were sitting close and laughing. I leaned in and hugged him, not really thinking since mind my dancing around with laughter, I kissed him to stop myself and him from laughing but that only resulted in something else. He kissed me back and before I knew it he was once again on top of me, kissing me deeply. We stay like that until we both heard the door open and even then we didn't stop kissing, I heard someone say my name which brought me out of my dream world along with Malfoy who only seemed pissed for being interrupted again. I broke away and looked up to see both Ron and Harry standing there with Professor Dumbledore who still had that 'I know everything look' in his eyes. Harry stood there in complete shock I think if Voldemort himself walked in Harry wouldn't be as shocked. Ron was pissed anyone could've told you that, for his face was a deep red and I swear if you looked close enough there was steam coming out of his ears. I laughed at the thought and that made everyone look at me, but before I continue my laughing fit, Malfoy put his hand over my mouth. I guess he didn't want to laugh again. I pouted under his hand and he just looked at me before he started laughing again, then of course I did.

"Ron… Ron you… you look like you're… about to… explode!" I said between laughs, this just made Malfoy laugh harder and Dumbledore even had a smile gracing his face. Harry started to smile when he looked over at Ron, who really did look like he was about to explode.

"Goober…he's a…" Malfoy couldn't even finish his sentence because when he said the word goober he just started laughing again.

"Alright now please settle down now, before you have Harry and me laughing too." Dumbledore said which even Malfoy wasn't dumb enough to not listen to. We both stopped and had to try not to laugh at Ron.

"Yes, Professor is there a reason for the sudden visit to the head cabin?" I asked as I watched Malfoy stand up and reach his hand out for my own, I place my hand in his and he helped me up. We both sat down as well as Dumbledore and Harry, Ron on the other hand just stood there in the doorway looking like he wanted to kill.

"Aw, yes there is. Harry is a new perfect so I want you and Malfoy to show him what to do, since both of you were a perfect last year." He said while watching both Malfoy and myself with that knowing look. I sometimes just wanted to hit him to see if it would go away.

"Wow! Harry you made perfect!" I got up and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you Harry! But right now I want to talk to you since we haven't had much time over the summer." I said with a smile but then glanced over at the door way! Ron was still there and now looking at me with his anger and if I was correct there was lust in his eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at Weasel!" Malfoy asked getting up and standing next to me. Ron was about to retaliate but Dumbledore would not allow this and I knew it along with everyone else in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from such language, in my presence!" Dumbledore said standing and walking towards the door. Harry stayed seated I guess he wanted nothing to do with what was going on. But I'm proud Harry wasn't trying to use he new power as a perfect to get back at Malfoy. Dumbledore stood between Malfoy, and Ron, with this look of anger. It shocked me Dumbledore never had that look when around his students, I mean damn the headmaster thought of us as his children, so why would he have such a look of pure anger. I jumped out of my thoughts as I moved over toward Ron.

"Ron why don't you go with Harry and calm down a bit?" I ask looking at Ron hoping he would accept this and go.

"But Hermione why... why were you kissing him?" Ron always had to go and ask such ridicules. I rolled my eyes with out him seeing and placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"Ron I'll explain after you calm down, for you are in no condition to talk to me. We'll just end up arguing, and we both don't want that. Plus I also want to talk with Ginny, so why don't you and Harry go find her and come back once you've calmed down." I looked hopefully at him but nope the anger that had left his eyes while talking to him was back and worse this time around. He pushed me away; I would've fallen if not for Harry, who was now standing behind me.

"No you just want to be alone for you can fuck him!" Ron said this with so much hate in his voice I could not help the tears that came to my eyes. My friends were the only, and I really so mean only people I had left in this cold world. But this new Hermione would not let him bring her to tears. I pushed them out of my eyes and looked him dead in the eyes.

"RON!" I yelled as he looked at me with pure loathing. "What did I say to you? I told you to leave I don't want us to fight! I'm not going to fuck Malfoy now or ever! And even if I did, you should be happy for me that I've found someone! Instead of hating me for it! FRIENDS DO NOT DO THAT TO EACHOTHER RON!" I was pulled into a hug, it was Harry. I just noticed Dumbledore staring at Ron, with anger still in his eyes.

"Hermione…I'm..." he didn't get to finish Dumbledore cut him off which is definitely a first.

"I think it is time you leave, Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger here has had a hard enough summer, and I'd of thought you of all people would of tried to make her return here on a good note. For it was Mrs. Weasley and myself who talked for hours on how to get Miss. Granger to return to Hogwarts!" he finish and Ron looked on the verge of tears. I looked away toward Malfoy. He looked thoughtful but maybe not. I don't really know all of his expressions for we really never exchanged anything but distrustful or hateful looks.

I watched as Harry let go of me and him and Ron left, hopefully to go find Ginny. Dumbledore look apologetically at us and then said goodbye and left. I just looked at Malfoy and he looked at me.

"Ron was just about to cry, why had Potter have to make him leave." He looked back over at the door hopefully, but Ron was not coming back any time soon. "I wanted to see him cry!" Malfoy said with a pout, I couldn't contain the laugh, and once again me and Malfoy were laughing and joking about random things.

After a few hours of doing this, I lay down on the bench and closed my eyes. Malfoy on the other hand just kept glancing at the door.

"Hey Granger"

"Yes Malfoy"

"Why did you kiss me?" I was kinda shocked.

"I... I really don't know now that I think about it. I wanted to stop laughing, so I figured I'd kiss you and I would stop. But I know there's a better reason…. I just don't know what it is yet." I spoke as the thoughts came to me and I guess he accepted this but when I looked at him something was different. He eyes had emotions in them.

"Well you want to try and find out what that reason is?" he said with a smirk on his face, I smirked back taking him by surprise and I got up and walked over to him. I place my lips on his and thought really hard why the fuck I was doing this. It was as if on impulse. I didn't really think well how about I go kiss Malfoy and let him grab me and pleasure me. We kissed and prayed that no one would interrupt us this time.

Malfoy sucked on my neck while I played with his hair. Everything he did felt so wonderful.

"Damn!" I said and I heard he laugh a bit.

"Don't start that laughing again or we'll never be able to finish anything." I stated as I looked up at him. He just smirked back but he knew I was right. I sat on his lap and kissed her hands once again playing with his hair as he grabbed my ass. We kissed until the train stopped, but when I looked out the window we weren't anywhere near Hogwarts. The last time this happened those nasty creepy kiss of death things came on board. But I sat there confused Malfoy seemed panicked. I got off him and looked out the cabin door. But to my surprise there were Deatheaters on board. I looked at Malfoy who looked as Ron did earlier, like he wanted to break down and cry right then and there.

"Why are they here ferret?" I said with pure dislike. I can't believe he knew and he, he used me! That fucking little bastard! I'll kill him; I swear I'll kill him with my own bare hands!

"Their here to kill…." He didn't finish for one had come into the compartment at that moment. I heard Harry's voice yelling curses left and right, along with Ginny's, Ron's, and even Blaise's strong voice rang though out the train. I didn't need my wand this time; I punched the deatheater right in the face then in the stomach. I'm glad I learned how to fight or I'd be dead. Malfoy just sat there and watched me; he didn't even get up to help. I then grabbed my wand and kill him, by yelling the only curse I could remember!

"_Avada Kedavra_!" I yelled my voice getting lost in the sound of the blast. Green light shot from my wand hitting not one but every Deatheater on the train, how I managed to do this I had no idea, but I'm sure Dumbledore knew. I fell backward and onto the floor, what had come over me, is this what I had done to Lucius? I looked at Malfoy but he seemed in shock, or fear. I really didn't care he was the cause of my anger, pain, and broken heart right now. I wanted to find Dumbledore and tell him that I no longer wanted the head girl position. I looked at the doorway to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Blaise, and Nelville staring at me in shock.

"I need to find Dumbledore!" I said before blacking out.

AN: Ight guys tell me what ya think, please review! Luv ya Always, Lil Sexy G16


	8. With Little Hope: Part 1

AN: ight guys sorry for the long wait but some how I got a small life, lol. But yes I hope u enjoy this is going to hopefully end up a three part chapter. But I might only make it two I'm not very sure yet I guess it really relies on how much I feel like typing. But yes PLZ! Review I need some feed bac on this chapter. Okay hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: With Little Hope: Part 1

_Dream………_

"Mum stop please! I yelled trying anything to get my mother to put down the gun, which was now pointed right at my heart. I took a quick glance to my left; there stood Dumbledore with a confused look on his face a he watched the scene play out before him. I then took an even quicker glance to my right there on the ground was Narissa Malfoy. (AN: I do not know how to spell her first name, please in your review give me the correct spelling thanks) She had blood flowing from her side, and tears running down her white face. I could only wonder what had happened to her. Just then I heard a scream from my left I turned to see Malfoy staring at his mother, and crying. I looked back toward my own mother, who just smirked evilly at the scene. I tried again to call out to her but this time I could not even hear my own voice. I could see Dumbledore still standing and watching the scene. I heard my mum cock the gun, I looked back at her. I started to cry and fell to my knees. The tears wouldn't stop; I looked back at my mum she too had tears in her eyes. I was unable to get up or I would have run to her.

"I'm so, so very sorry my little princess. I never intended to hurt you but he, he is making me." my mums words made me cry more and this time when I went to speak I heard my voice and prayed she did to.

"Mum Please! Don't do this, I….. I love you, mum please don't kill me!" I felt like dieing for after my words left my mouth Voldemort walked up behind my mum. I heard his smooth voice.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ I watched as she gasped not realizing he was there.

"I love you too Hermione!" I barely heard it but it was true my mum didn't want to kill me in fact it was his entire fucking fault. I screamed letting so much anger out as my mum fell to the floor in a blood mess. I some how had my wand and the only thing I could do was the same he had done to mum. I stood forgetting the tears that now rolled freely down my face.

"Fuck you! You fucking bastard look at me!" I screamed for Voldemort to turn around which he did, since I knew he would now try to kill me.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" I fell after the green light left my wand. I could see the totally horror on his face as the spell hit him dead in the chest. I watched him die and I smiled before waking up.

_End Dream………_

"Hermione wake up!" I heard a familiar voice but I did not want to open my eyes, for that dream was strongly replaying in my mind over and over again.

"Please Miss Granger wake up." This time I did not recognize the voice I force myself to open my eyes. I found the person who last spoke to me was Dumbledore, and he had such worry on his face. Worry for me, was he really in my dream or was I just dreaming him in since he was my last true thought before the dream. I didn't know but I would find out.

"Professor, were…were you just…" I couldn't finish, I just couldn't.

"Yes, Hermione, now please sit up. We have much to discuss including the dream you just had. I nodded and sat up, that's when I noticed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Luna, and Malfoy. They were all sitting in chairs around my hospital bed. Harry looked like all he wanted to do was hold me, but since now was not the time I assume he didn't want to. Ron looked like he wanted to murder Malfoy right then and there, I should let him. Ginny and Blaise had pure concern and worry looks on their faces. Malfoy just looked at me, his eyes held no emotion 'til I looked into them. There was nothing but sadness in them but I was not ever going to forgive him. Never, I could have been killed and he very well knows that.

Dumbledore sat on the bed next to me and had that twinkle in his eyes, the one Harry usually gets after one of are little adventures.

"Hermione my dear, you have all of your fathers powers! I'm not sure whether or not your mother in formed you about them?" Dumbledore looked completely giddy and I just shook my head no.

"Well then I'll have to explain more about that tomorrow then." I nodded and he continued. "I'm happy to in form you of this; you have killed half of Voldemort's army. They came onto the train looking for you. You know why so I won't go into that. I'm just glad that your powers didn't kill you in the process, for untamed power like you own, can be very deadly if not done correctly. That begins me to why I've awoken you, my dear child you will now have to train to keep your power in control. We do not want you to accidentally kill a student and or teacher if they make you angry enough." Dumbledore chuckled a bit and I thought of 'accidentally killing Malfoy or Professor Snape. I smiled and that in turn made everyone look at me oddly, except Harry, Ginny, and Ron: they knew what I was thinking and they each had their own smiles on their faces.

"Professor, I do not wish to be head girl anymore, If I have to be anywhere near a Malfoy I just might lose it again." Dumbledore looked at me for I could continue. "He knew about the train! He knew the whole fucking time and didn't tell you or me!" I could help the way I said it. I sounded so angry which I was but I didn't want Dumbledore to know that.

"I'm sorry Hermione but since you now have to train, you have no other choice than to be head girl. I did know of the attacks Hermione, Mister Malfoy had told me! And yes, my dear he must be head boy, which I will explain tomorrow. You need your rest and we all should leave! Mister Zabini and Mister Potter, you two will stay here and watch over Hermione tonight." They nodded and sat back down Ron, Ginny, and theothersleft but Malfoy stayed and just stared at me. Dumbledore noticed he stayed, he knew how guilty Malfoy had felt when he couldn't tell her.He needed to see her power orhe would have not let those deatheaters onto my train.Dumbledor knew she had it and took a chance at her death while killing them, buthe did not anticipate her killing them all with one blast.

"Mister Malfoy follow me, we need to speak about what happened again." Dumbledore spoke very carefully, me and Harry caught on that there was something Dumbledore knew that we didn't. We exchanged worried glances and then watched Malfoy and Dumbledore leave.

"Hermione I'll talk to you when you wake up. You need rest badly you were only out for twenty minutes and Dumbledore did some spell where he can go into your dream." Blaise said but with thatHarry started.

"He wanted to see if you were dreaming about what happened. But he didn't say anything to us about what you dreamed about, he just had a puzzled look on his face." Harry said looking worried still. I told Harry and Blaise about what I had been dreaming lately. They didn't say anything about it though, other than that it was weird. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

"Good-night guys." And with that I was in a dead sleep, but no dreams this time only the memories of the train ride and what Dumbledore told me played, though my head. Morning came fast as I awoke with the sunrise. I turned to look at Harry and Blaise, they were dead asleep.

"Yea great watch dogs they are!" I said sarcastically, I got up and waked over to the window. Once there I looked outside, I couldn't forget my mums face as Voldemort killed her. So much pain, but not from the curse, from the pain she caused me. I then turned and ran fast out of the room, down the hallways and to where they keep the school owls. I found Ghost among them, and quickly wrote to my mum…..

_Dear Mum, I have been having some weird dreams, since I heard from your doctor. I need to know if they are the same you are having? Mum in my dreams you kill me, well in the first two you did, but last night I was attacked by deatheaters, and I killed all of them I might add. But in my dream last night you were trying to kill me but you couldn't and then Voldemort came up behind you and killed you but you yelled that you love me, and after you fell I stood up and killed Voldemort but mum it was with such power I felt it go though me and out my wand. Mum you must tell me if my dreams are connected with yours. I know that they have you on medicine to keep you from having them but I also know you're still having them. Please Mum I need to know, Dumbledore can help with them. Tell us if they're real or not. If they are we can get the order back up, we can fight again and stop him once and for all. I will make sure of it, since he took Father from us. Mum I love you with all my heart and soul, please help me out here._

_With Love Always and Forever, _

_Your daughter Hermione_

I gave the letter to Ghost then watched him fly off, this time I really wondered if we had some kind of connection. I turned back to the Hallway still in thought; I got about half way back to the Hospital wing, when strong arms grabbed me!

An: if you can only guess who grabbed her...i kno who but i'm not telling...Ight I'm really tired so please review. At least five on this chapter or I'll take my sweet little time on the next one. Bye-bye's LilSexyG


	9. With Little Hope: Part 2

AN: Ight I did not get my five reviews but I'm in a good mood so here's the next part enjoy! O n good guess about it being Malfoy….maybe it is…maybe it isn't read to find out!

RECAPE:

I gave the letter to Ghost then watched him fly off, this time I really wondered if we had some kind of connection. I turned back to the Hallway still in thought; I got about half way back to the Hospital wing, when strong arms grabbed me!

Chapter 7: With Little Hope part2

I tried to turn around and see who it was, but I couldn't, the arms held me too close and I could barely move. We seemed to head toward the emptiest part of the school. I was slowly getting scared and worried as to why my so called 'powers' didn't kick in by now. We entered an empty classroom, which looked to me, that it hadn't been used in years. The person holding me let go of me, the first thing I did was grab my wand and turned around to face them. To my own horror it was my own mum…but I just sent that letter how…. how could she be here? She looked at me with complete and utter fear in her eyes; her face though seemed so blank.

"Mum?" I couldn't even my sentences at all. How could she have gotten here so quickly unless this wasn't her? Wait, Dad had powers, What if mum does too? What if mums a witch?

"Hermione….. Dear your letter, I had the same dream last night." My mum said holding out the letter I had sent to her minutes before.

"but mum how'd you get here so fast? Where's ghost? Are you a witch? Or do you have powers like dad?" I now couldn't stop talking, I looked up at her, she now held laughter and fear in her eyes, but this time a small smile crossed her lips.

"Dear, I got here so fast cause, yes, I am a witch. Ghost is now sitting in the hospital; I put a spell on him so he looks like he's me and is sleeping. Now honey we have much to discus and very little time to discus it in." She looked down at me, and I nodded for her to go on and that I understood.

"Well those dreams, they are frighteningly true in so many ways. First off Voldemort is coming back, to kill myself, and to kill you. Secondly Hermione, you hold all of your father's power and love. He died for us to live and we can not let his death be in vain." Tears fell from both our eyes, but mum still held fear in her eyes, I could not figure out why but I would ask when she finished.

"We most not tell Dumbledore, for then Snape will know. And as both you and I know that he is still a very active deatheater. I'm still very surprised you did not kill him along with the other deatheaters on the train." I stopped her as soon as she said that.

"Mum how do you know it happened on the train? I didn't say anything to you in the letter, so tell me how you know!" my anger raised and now the fear in her eyes rose greatly.

"What are you so Afraid of?" I asked my anger still rising but forgotten at the moment mum looked away from me.

"Hermione, it's been all over the papers! Just because I'm in a nut house does not mean I do not know what is going on in the world. I love you Hermione and I fear that our time together in this world is going to be cut short; I fear that I will die in this war that is arising slowly around us. I'm afraid that I'll die and leave you all alone in this world. That's why I came here today to help you not be left alone." I could only stare at mum; I had no idea what she was going on about.

"Hermione that young man from our dream last night….what is his name... Oh I know… Draco Malfoy! I want you to go out with him, he had such emotion in his eyes when he looked at you and how he acted with his mother that you must. He'll care for you and protect you. I just know it; I have a feeling about him 'Mione. Please, I only have so much time left." I was in total shock my own mum wanted to go out with that, that traitor. But I could not disappoint her, she was right in the dreams we have, one of us always die. Last nights dream must have hit her hard, and that must be the reason.

"Mum I'll try, but I can not promise you anything. But mum I need to know, why didn't you or dad tell me about, the powers, about you being a witch? Why did you guys keep it from me?" I held back the tears threatening to fall, while looking at my mum, she looked away as if all this pained her more.

"Hermione, we did it to protect you, but now I can see that it was all a mistake we should have told you everything when you were sent to Hogwarts! I'm sorry 'Mione, Just know I'll love you no matter what happens in the next for months. I'll always hold you dear to my heart, but do not cry over what happens. Tears are now your greatest weakness, if you cry over, Harry, Ron, or any of your other friends: then 'they' will know who to go after. You have to train with Dumbledore, you have to 'try' and get together with Draco, and you must lean how to hide your emotions." Mum took a deep breath and pulled me into a hug. She kissed the top of my head as I returned her hug. We parted and I headed toward the door knowing very well this would more than likely be the last time I would see my mother. I did not cry or show how heartbroken I really was.

"Mum, be safe, I love you, and please send ghost back, he all I got left you know." I smiled a bit, she did too.

"I'm proud of you Hermione Jane Granger, and I'll make sure ghost comes home safely." I smiled at her as she got ready to leave. Neither of us wanted to say good-bye so we didn't. Only smiled our last smiles as we both knew hell would soon begin. She disappeared with a pop. I wanted to fall to the floor and cry but instead I turned and headed to the hospital wing to see Harry and Blaise. I got there this time with no interruptions. As I walked in all hell broke loose as Harry, Malfoy, Blaise, and Dumbledore came running at me.

"Hermione where were you?" Harry asked grabbing me and leading me back to my bed.

"I had a letter to send, god damn guys; you act as if I left for good." I said pulling my arm away from Harry.

"Miss granger, language please." I just rolled my eyes and I knew only one person saw it though, Malfoy looked at me, and smiled. I gave a small smile, no wait it was more of a smirk.

"Well who did you have to owl?" Blaise asked curious and moving closer as to not miss any details.

"My mum." That's all I got out before Harry started yelling his head off.

"Hermione that was not a good idea and you should have known better, it'll probably set her off again and she'll be in that place longer!" Harry's face was red and Dumbledore seemed to be agreeing with him. I would not have this, I would not let them baby me like this.

"Damn Harry it's not like she's is in there much longer anyways!" I yelled causing odd stares from them.

"Hermione what do you mean by that?" Harry said his voice shacking, I couldn't stop the words I was so anger.

"Because He's Back Harry! HE'S BACK AND HE IS NOT GOING TO BE STOPED THIS TIME." I yelled it and stood there strong not letting my face show emotion not letting my eyes betray me. I stood there blank and screamed at myself from inside.

"No…he can't come back your…your father killed him." Blaise stated trying to stay calm. But I knew that the way I was acting unnerved him greatly along with Harry. But Dumbledore and Malfoy did not seemed disturbed by me.

"Mum brought him back; he's alive and now more than ever before is the time to fight. But mum told me not to, at least not yet, anyways." I said to Dumbledore, he knew already. He knew Mum came here.

"Dumbledore, you knew all along didn't you?" he nodded and I cursed under my breath. I got up and tried to leave but once again Harry tried to lead me to the bed.

"Stop Harry I got thing to do, I can not waste time sitting in a hospital wing!" Dumbledore nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Miss Granger you, and your friends here can leave, oh and by the way you have about twenty minutes until your double potions class! And please you and Mister Malfoy come to my office around eight o'clock, the password is lemon drops." And with that Dumbledore left us, Blaise followed quickly and so did Harry, he obviously forgot all about me.

"Malfoy do you mind showing me to the head common room?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yea, sure Granger." He seemed to be in his own little world as we walked up to the common room. We stood outside the picture of a lion and a snake. Malfoy didn't say anything in fact I do believe he didn't know we were here.

"Malfoy… any body home in there?" I asked knocking on his head not hard but enough to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry!" he said quickly blushing very slightly, just a little pink in his usually white face.

"For what? You just zoned out a bit, its okay." I said looking at him, remember be nice, he's going to protect you.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry for not telling you about the attack on the train, I told Dumbledore but he told me not to tell you and then he muttered something about seeing you true power. Hermione I wanted to tell you so bad but I knew if I disobeyed him something bad would happen." Malfoy said this all in one breathe and I didn't know what to say back.

"Wow, well…. Let's talk about this after class. We only have ten minutes until class starts and I need to change." I said looking into his blue eyes and getting so lost but then at the same time I felt at home.

"Hermione, you're with me, you can be late for Snape's class." Malfoy said with his smirk in place, and then I pushed him and motioned toward the down.

"Maple Apple!" he said, I could only wonder about that password. I decided to ask him later about it. We both went in and went to our own rooms to get changed for class.

AN: ight I finished this and there will be one more part to the chapter and then I'll move to another. Please review! Bye-bye's Lil Sexy G


	10. With Little Hope: Part 3

AN: Sorry about the late Update! My internet was down for a couple of days and I couldn't do anything about it, my father thinks he fixed it but I'm not too sure about that one. So I'll update every other day at the least, unless my internet get fucked up again. Ight I had plenty of time to think this chapter and the next two, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: With Little Hope - Part 3

As I Sat in Double Potions I kind of started to daze out. I already knew all the potions in the book, so I guess dazing for a bit wouldn't kill anyone. I thought about my life, well what was left of it. I still could not believe I would be an orphan in only a matter of months, but maybe if I train hard enough I'll be able to save her. I glanced over at Harry, he was getting yelled at by Snape, again. Ron was turning red like he wanted to yell back but held it in. I turned back to my book and found a note, neatly, folded on top of my book. I looked back up at Snape, he was still yelling about not reading the book correctly, Ha, I'm surprised they even taught chimps how to read. I laughed inside at my thoughts and slowly opened the note.

Hey Hermione, meet me outside the great hall, right after dinner starts. I have some things to ask you about, that and we need to see Dumbledore about planning a Halloween dance.

Yours only,

Malfoy

"Wow!" I said out loud by total accident. I quickly hide the note as Snape's yelling was director towards me.

"Granger, what do you think your doing?" Snape snarled, and at that point he really reminded me of a caged dog, no never mind that; that would be insulting the dog. I laughed out loud and Snape glared at me which in turn made me laugh harder.

"Granger if you do stop laughing and answer my question right now, you'll have detention with me until the end of the year!" Snape slammed his hand on my desk causing my books to go off the edge. I was pissed to say the least but I stood up making my soon to be point very clear.

"I am doing what ever I feel like doing, and you know what Snape, I'm not going to go to your lame ass detentions! Okay, I have a life unlike you, and I do have much better things to do with my time. And speaking of time, class is now over, bye!" I said calmly picking up my books and heading for the door, as I reached the door the bell rang and I walked out slowly.

I was half way to my common room when Malfoy ran up to me. I know he must have enjoyed the scene that had just played out.

"You like the show Malfoy?" I asked with out glancing his way.

"Yea, I loved it! You should have seen Snape's face after you left. It looked just like Weasel's did on the train." He said placing his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug.

"I guess you must have really enjoyed it then." I laughed and we both headed for our common room, talking about random things. I walked in and turned on the stereo system that was there. My favorite cd was in, and I was thankful to Dumbledore, to allow the Heads common room to have electrical stuff. I pushed play on the CD player part and put it on random, since both I and Malfoy were in a random mood.

"Malfoy this is my favorite song!" I said standing up and jumping up and down for no reason, it didn't even match the beat.

"What is it?"

"Give 'em hell Kid, By My Chemical Romance!" I yelled as the words come through the speakers.

_Oh baby here comes the sound!  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?_

Chorus  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.

You're beautiful!  


"Wow, this song is so fucking weird!"

"No Malfoy it's how I feel every fucking day of my life! Ha I don't know why I would expect you to understand!" I turned away from him as I turned the music up louder. I sang along not caring if he heard me or not.

_  
Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day.  
Like the firing squad or the mess you made.  
Well don't I look pretty walking down the street.  
In the best damn dress I own?_

Chorus  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  


"So you're just going to ignore me now?"

"No, I singing, get a clue would you!" I said singing once again but louder for he could hear me over the music. I guess you could say I was screaming now.

_So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say._

Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say  
We are young and we don't care.  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair.  
We never wanted it to be this way.  
For all our lives.  
Do you care at all?  


I stopped singing when I heard Malfoy singing along with me, I knew he'd like this song before it ended. Damn he has a really good voice. I went back to singing hoping he would not stop because I did.

_  
Chorus  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say._

(Won't you tell me?)  
(Well, there's no way I'm kissing that guy)

We were laughing hard by the end of it. I looked over, I guess mum was right. He is sweet when he wants to be. And I mean damn that voice is so fucking sexy.

I feel to the floor after spinning around and around, so did Malfoy. I swear when I'm near him I feel like a little kid again. Like if I messed up, or it wasn't good enough, it wouldn't matter to him as long as I'm there. I smiled when I figured it out and Malfoy gave me a funny look.

"I was thinking about us." I said looking at his blue eyes and feeling at home again but lost at the same time.

"Oh, that's a good thing right?" he asked me with a small smile on his face. I nodded and hugged him. I got up and looked at the time.

"I don't have any classes until dinner, what about you?" I asked him as I looked down at him. He's still lying on the floor smiling up at me. He looks just like an angle; I wish so much that I could look that innocent still. I guess he's had a few years of playing innocent.

"I got a class right now, I guess I should get going." He got up and looked at me.

"Yea I guess you should, before you get into trouble." I said and with out thinking at all, I hugged him and leaned up and gave him a kiss. Which he quickly deepened, I pulled away after two songs ended, the CD player was still playing and quite loudly at that. He smiled at me and ran out the door to his next class. I walked up to my room and pulled out an old ripped journal. I haven't written in this since Dad died. I grabbed the nearest pen from my bag, and started updating it.

AN: I decided to end it here, there will be one last part to this chapter, and I'll tell you a little bit about it so you'll review for, I get the chapter up quicker. Hermione reads through that journal and gets really depressed, Malfoy gets a little….. And that's really all I feel like typing so until next time. Bye-bye's Lil Sexy G


	11. With Little Hope: Last Part!

AN: It took sometime to write this cause my computer being annoying. So hope you enjoy and I'll have another chapter up by Thursday at the latest! O n if you don't like my story don't read it, damn that's fucking common sense! Okay are you comprehending this?

Chapter 9: With little Hope: Last Part!

I couldn't help the tears the fell from my eyes, I made the mistake of going back and reading the last few entries. They were full pages of the good times, with Dad and Mum. Not to mention the good times with Harry and Ron too. I couldn't help but realize the big change that happened to all of us in a matter of a few months. I use to have fun just hanging around Harry, Ron, and Ginny just remembering the good times. Now when I have fun it's me just going insane and doing stupid shit, like the night after Dads funeral, the last time I wrote in the journal. I read out load to myself, trying to figure out why I did this.

"_Journal today was Dads funeral I didn't cry, even though I wanted to so bad. I had to stay strong. Well I tell myself that but inside I'm so lost and confused, I don't know what I'm going to do. With mum in the 'hospital' and Dad dead, I have no one. Well journal you've heard enough of that what I'm going to tell you now is so not like me, but I guess lately I haven't been myself. Anyways I went to Jessica, you remember her rite? The girl I use to be best friends with before Hogwarts! Well I went to see her after the funeral, we went shopping for some 'different' clothes, and then we went to this night club! But you have to be twenty to enter, we both used fake ids! I still can't believe that we got away with it, but we did. But we found these two guys and we got really drunk! Well……… I had sex with him, I know why? Right, well I don't really have an answer to that. I just did, and now I'm going to go to sleep but Jessica said that were going back tomorrow night too. I guess I'm going to have an interesting summer. At least it takes my pain away; I guess it's a good enough reason. Journal this is our good-bye, I know all the years of me venting my problems, my fears, my first kiss, and my first love. But I can't handle telling anyone my pain that pelages me. I'm going to put you away for one day when I can handle my pain I can take you out and write again! Until we meet again, my journal, my counselor, I'll remember everything and you'll be the first to hear. _

_With Little Hope, _

_Hermione J. Granger"_

The tears wouldn't stop coming, I remember all of the more than stupid things I had done, the sex, violence, crimes, and the drugs I had taken. I remember all the guys, all the stupid nights, the whole summer wasted on my own stupidity. I hadn't heard the door open because of the music, but I did hear the small whisper that escaped his mouth causing me to look up through tear fill eyes.

"Hermione…." He whispered as if not sure if it was me or not. I looked into his eyes, but this time I only got lost in them, the feeling of being home again was gone.

"Hermione, we have to go see Dumbledore….. but I'll go tell him we'll be late." He just stood there wanting an answer but I could talk, I pulled my eyes away from his I couldn't look any more. Why had I been so stupid to believe my insane mum, I can't fall for him or anyone else. Until I know for sure if I can handle the things that I done, I know no it is not the time.

"No…. just give me a minute…. I want to clean up." I said slowly as I stood and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me quickly.

---------------------------------------------- Malfoy's point of view! -------------------------------

I watched Hermione change emotions and head to the bathroom. I looked over at her bed and there sat a journal, a really old looking journal. I walked over and picked it up, was this why she was crying? I need to find out, I place the book in my robes and walked back to my place at the door and wait for her to return. I need to read this to find out, I hate to see her cry, it pains me so much. She just reminds me of my mum so much, their both so strong, so brave, but at the same time so weak inside. They both hide their true emotions until their alone. I think I'll need mums help on this one. I really hope Hermione is okay, I don't know what I'd do with out her, well there's no way I'd go back to being a jackass. Ha, mum was right my worst enemy would become the one I love.

------------------------------------------- Hermione's Point of View! ------------------------------

I sat on the floor in the bathroom; I picked up a safety pin that I had sharpened a few days ago. I placed it to my wrists and pushed down hard, I felt the pin go into my skin and I drug it across my wrist. I never cut for blood but for the pain, in hope that it will take away my emotional pain, which it always did. I heard the music still blearing and its playing "Helena" I started to sing as I cut deeper into my wrist.

"_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

Chorus  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold   
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight 

Chorus  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight   
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?   
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

Chorus  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

As the song ended I had washed my wrist off along with my face, I turned toward the door and walked out. Malfoy still stood there looking at me oddly, I walked up to him. We looked away from each other and then Malfoy headed out to leave. On the way out of the common room I turned off the CD player and followed Malfoy out of the room.

We went to Dumbledore's office in silence, which is so different, so not like us. When we got there Dumbledore let us in and told us to take a seat.

"Miss Granger, you will begin train after the Halloween dance. Your Mother has owled me requesting it. Mister Malfoy and you will be setting up the Halloween Dance. I expect you will have no problem with doing so?" Dumbledore said all of this with that look of knowing that I still wanting to slap off his face. I nodded my head and looked over at Malfoy he did the same and Dumbledore excused us.

AN: I know not that long but it's still a chapter! Please review, I really want to know how much you like my story! Bye-bye's Lil Sexy G


	12. Don’t do this to me, Please!

An: I like how this story is going and I think you guys will too, just most likely after the next 2 chapters! Well please enjoy!

Chapter 10: Don't do this to me, Please!

"_Since we talked to her now  
come angels of the lord,  
come angels of the lord."_

We walked in silence back to our common room, it bothered me; you know, the silence. We hadn't been this cold to each other in a while. I wanted to cry again, I know what mum said, but I still wanted to cry. It felt as if, him ignoring me, was breaking away at my heart. I should have never opened that damn journal. I looked over at him, but he just seemed too deep in thought to bother him. We reached the common room and I sat down on the couch, figuring he would do the same, but no I was wrong. Damn how many times in one day can you be wrong? First the journal, and now this! What in the world is going on?

"Granger, I'm going to bed early! Keep that damn music down, I don't feel like hearing it!" and with that said Malfoy walked up to his room.

I can't believe that earlier today we were laughing and talking and now, after seeing me cry, he won't even look at me! I walked p to my own room hoping to maybe start my writing but once I reached my bed I realized that there was no journal any where. I looked under the bed, in the bathroom, the closet, behind my bookcase, everywhere. But it was no where, as if it too got up and walked out of my life. Once again I felt totally alone, no one around for me to hug, to love, to be loved by. My journal was gone, and took with it my last bit of sanity. I closed my eyes, tears flowing out of them freely. I fell to the floor, just crying, warm silent tears. I thought of all the things, all the personal things, in that book. What if someone came in here and took it? What if Harry had come looking for me and took it?

"Malfoy….. No, no he wouldn't do that….. Would he?" I said as my tears wouldn't stop as I thought of Malfoy taking my journal. I climbed into my bed and cried my self to sleep.

---------------------------------------------- Malfoy's Point Of View -------------------------------

"I can't believe Hermione would do these things, this can't be. I would ask her but then she would know I took it!" I mumbled to myself after hearing her crying in her room, she knows it's gone.

I owled mum, but still no reply back from her yet. I just finished reading her 'book' about an hour after I went to my room. I can't believe the thinks in here, shit the only things in here that I do believe, are the little notes on the side of the pages. They say things like, "once I become head girl I can make Malfoy pay for the years of pain he caused me!" or "If I can get a gun into Hogwarts maybe, just maybe I can shoot Malfoy!" Damn why do I have to love the girl that is plotting my death in her little 'book'?

I walked over to her room, and knocked on the door, it's about 2 in the morning now and I'm sure she's asleep. But nope I'm wrong, she opened the door with a tear stained face.

"Hermione, is this yours?" I asked holding up the journal and looking in her eyes. "I found it on the floor by the stereo, and it's not mine, so I figured it had to be yours." I never let my eyes slip from her's.

"Yes…. It is my journal…..but, I didn't bring it down….o never mind!" she ripped it from my hand and just about glared at me.

"Did you read it?"

"What?" I can't believe she's asking me this, doesn't she trust me? Well if she knew I did read it, she defiantly wouldn't!

"Did You Read It?" She said moving closer and poking me in my chest.

"No! What the fuck Granger! It's just a dirty old book, you really need to get out more." She looked like she wanted to kill me right then and there, and with her power I guess I should have been more careful with what I said.

"It's not just an old book! It's my fucking Life Malfoy! And another thing I thought you were going to bed early?" she asked still poking me. I grabbed her wrist, she cried out in pain and I let go. I didn't grab her that hard, with out thinking I grabbed her arm again. I pulled the sleeve to her shirt up and sure enough there were cuts an inch long all along her forearm.

"What! ... Hermione, what are you doing to yourself?" I now felt like crying looking at these cuts. I pulled her into a huge that she just pushed out of. She pushed me out of her doorway, slammed and locked the door. I have no idea what to door, I ran back to my room and owled Potter, and then sent another owl to my Mum. This time I got replies quickly.

"_Malfoy, _

_Why the hell should I believe you? I think I know Hermione a bit more then you do! She wouldn't do this, no way in fucking hell would she hurt herself, and just to prove you wrong I'm coming up there, with Ron, and Ginny! We'll be there in a few minutes!_

_From Hermione's Real Friend,_

_Harry_"

That fucking little good for nothing jackass! I stopped thinking and sent a letter to Blaise then read the letter from my Mum!

"_Draco Dear what is the meaning of these ungodly hour letters. Now that's two in the last three hours! Now about this last letter, I can not help you Draco! You need to help yourself then her, tell her how you feel! And that what you saw broke your heart! And if that don't work threaten her with Dumbledore! Now I'll letter you tomorrow about your first letter!_

_Until then Love Always,_

_Narcissi (sp) Malfoy_

"Gee, thanks so much mum that really helped, NOT!" I heard banging at the door, I walked down and let the group in. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise, stood in front of me looking like they wanted nothing more then to see me dead.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Blaise and Ginny asked at the same time causing Harry and Ron to do a double take at the two.

"Nothing I swear on my mum's life! She's up in her room, go see for your self!" I said backing up and pointing at her door.

They all walked up to the door, but it wouldn't open, they tried every unlocking charm in the book, until Blaise used a dark arts spell and just broke the door down. They walked in and then I heard a scream I ran into the room and into the bathroom. There on the floor lied Hermione, in a puddle of her own blood. She slit her wrist again, I ran to her, to try and wake her up. Nothing…. Just a small heart beat…. I picked her up and ran out into the hallway and to the hospital wing, with Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Ginny running after me.

"Don't do this to me, Hermione, Please!" I whispered into her hair and tears ran down my face.

An: Hey every1 please review….PLEASE! ight thanks bye-bye's Lil Sexy G


	13. Pressure

AN: Hey guys, I'm getting a lot better with my updating! Yea for me! Anyways, I re-read over some of my past chapters and did notice a lot of spelling mistakes, well since no one brought it to my attention I figured it wasn't enough to bother you or you just didn't notice. I just realized that it's from me typing too fast, but I'm gonna try and make sure everything is right in the chapters to follow!O and I also realized i had a mix up in the number of the chapters, i had two number sevens, soI fixed that and nowweare onChpater 12...soPlease enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12: Pressure

"_These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight  
Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light, __Well you don't say  
And well I can explain what happened to my face  
late last night  
I'm sleepin next to pools in vacant alleyways  
And what I'm goin through, shot lipgloss through my veins  
And when I can't complain  
With the falling rain"_

I didn't know what to do after I pushed Draco out of my room, my emotions taking over me. Something I did not like to happen, so I walked over to my trunk, pulled out a knife I had gotten from Jessica, and walked into the bathroom. Tears still rolling down my face, my thoughts took me over.

Why should I even bother anymore? My Mum is insane, my Dad is dead! I feel as though nothing is right anymore! My life is in shambles, my love life is way worse then it's ever been! I loved to be around my Gryffindor friends, don't feel right to me. Nothing feels right to me, and now Voldemort's death is now in my hands! That is if Mum and my dreams are right! I am alone, and Dumbledore wants me to train, for what? What does he want, for me to die just like my Father? No, I won't have this, I won't fall at Voldemort's hands!

"I WON"T DEAL WITH THIS!" I yelled to no one but my self, I put the cold blade to my wrist. I dug deep into my skin, not caring, not wanting, and not liking my self! I have to do this, I just have to.

"_Pressure! _

Pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

Bah bah dah bah bah dah  
(Yeah) (Yeah)

That's okay!  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Scream "Let me out!"  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people  
People on streets

Bah bah dah bah bah dah  
Okay!

Chippin' around  
Kick my brains round the floor  
These are the days  
It never rains but it pours  
Bah bah dah bah bah dah

People on streets  
bah dah dee da day  
People on streets  
bah dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah

It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Scream "Let me out!"  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher (higher)

Yeah!

Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn

Why? Why? Why?  
Love(love)! Love(love)! Love(love)!

Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
Give love give love give love give love give love?

Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our ways  
Of caring about ourselves

This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure

Under pressure  
Under pressure"

These lyrics played over and over again in my head as I fell into a darkness that slowly took me away, Away from the pain, away from my 'friends', away from the pressure, away from my own personal hell!

-----------------------Malfoy----------------

After we brought her to the hospital wing, she was taken from me! I didn't want to let go but they made me! My tears went away once her friends caught back up to me, but I knew once left alone they would return. Why is this happening to me? Why do I care about her? Two years ago, I'd be the happiest son of a bitch you would ever see, if I knew this happened! But now, now everything is so different…..

"Potter, have they said anything about her?" I looked at him in disbelief as he rolled his eyes at me.

"If they had Malfoy, do you think I'd still be here?"

"Don't ever fucking answer my question with a god damn question, you bastard!"

"Fuck you!"

"Listen I know you want to but I don't go like that!"

"Shut the hell up! All of you!" Ginny said in a voice that reminded me of my mum when she was broken over the edge.

I stopped blinked a few times and turned away from them. Dumbledore came out from the hospital, looking gravely apron us.

"What happened?" I asked taking him by surprise, but of course he came back with a very detailed answer.

"She has so very little blood left…. She came to about an hour ago." I was about to yell why he didn't let us see her, but he held his hand up.

"She came to mumbling these words; I didn't understand maybe one of you will, I wrote them down. Once you finish reading them, all of you, I will then continue." He first handed them to potter. Potter shook his head then handed them to Ginny, she did the same, Ron, did the same, along with Blaise. Once I got them I read slowly….

"_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me _

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated

So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you"

I stood there stunned by what I was reading, it was some type of song lyrics, I knew them but at the same time I didn't know them. I looked at Dumbledore, and didn't know what to do.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"I know…. I think I know where…. I'm not sure though." I couldn't speak right at all, but if knew if I could just tell Dumbledore I knew them maybe.

"You Know What?" I took a deep breath and looked around the room slowly.

"These words…. Their…song lyrics that…her.. Hermione wrote."

"How the hell would you know Malfoy? She would never share something like that with you!" Potter yelled standing up and glaring at me.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter does have a point, how do you know this. But none of her friends do?" Dumbledore was now looking right at me, questioning me.

"I kinda… read her Journal." I said slowly but to my surprise no yells came from Dumbledore, but from Ginny, Ron, Harry, and to my shock Blaise.

"She doesn't trust you that much!" Ginny yelled

"It would never happen! EVER!" Ron Yelled

"She would never let you read that!" Blaise stated but in a loud voice.

"No you're a Fucking Lier!" Harry yelled, almost lunging at my throat.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" we all turned to see Hermione leaning against the wall, with bandages on her arms. She looked like she wanted me dead for good. I really hope she didn't find a way to get a gun into Hogwarts!

"Hermione, please…." She cut me off before I could explain.

"No! No more Hermione please: no more! I HATE YOU!" She fell to the floor crying but I couldn't do anything. I went over to help her up but she pushed me away again.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore raised his voice to get her, and everyone's attention.

"You need rest; you can figure this all out after we find someone with 0 positive blood. I will not let you die in my school, no matter how much you want to." She gave him a dirty look that Dumbledore just ignored and continued.

"You will not die, when you're under my custody! And that will be until your mother is well! Do you understand me, Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor, I'm sorry…. I didn't lock the bathroom door too!" she stood and walked back to the bed she had been lying in before. Dumbledore decided to ignore that last comment.

"Now, on my records, it says that only Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley, has 0 positive blood types." Professor Snape said appearing out of no where.

AN: Ight now who's going to give Hermione blood? Will Ginny be able to? Or will Malfoy have to? Well you'll find out probably tomorrow! Haha o I got something really cool to show you guys. Ight now in your review you have to tell me if you were able to read this!

Can you raed tihs?  
Olny sxey poelpe can. cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt! if you can raed tihs rpsoet it


	14. Cemetery Drive

AN: okay I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, so far… **SexyDraco04, Mysteriouscharm**, **Pottersgirl91**, **Blondejenny**, I dnt kno if there is any1 I missed but I just copied the names from my email, since I didn't feel like going through the reviews on the site, sry if I missed you and hope you like this chapter. I'm not in my correct mind state rite now, because I had 99 black berries, while out with my friends, so yea I really hope I kept it on tract, if not I can always redo the chapter. Enjoy……

Chapter13: Cemetery Drive

"_This night, walk the dead  
in a solitary style  
and crash the cemetery gates.  
in the dress your husband hates  
way down, mark the grave  
where the search lights find us  
drinking by the mausoleum door  
and they found you on the bathroom floor"_

I sat on the bed thinking, but nothing was getting though. I was dizzy from lack of blood. Maybe I'll still die…. No wait, that won't happen! With my luck some knight on a white horse will ride in hear and save me from my self! Ha, like as if to tell me I'm not safe. Yea okay, what ever floats their boat? I listened to Snape telling them telling them that only Ginny and Malfoy had the same blood type. I thought about it a few more minutes before it hit me. Ginny can't give blood, she just got a tattoo!

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled punching the nearest wall. "WHY CAN'T I GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I punched another wall before a strong arm grabbed my upper arm and stopped me from doing it again. I looked up to see Blaise, with that big brother concern.

"Hermione, please…. Don't do this to yourself, not over Malfoy! He ain't worth you pain or your time." Blaise's words shocked the shit out of me, I thought they were friends. There's no way in hell that I mean more to him, we're just cousins, I'm not that important.

"I'm not that important to lose a friendship over!" I said without realizing it. Blaise let a tear slide down him cheek before hugging me.

"Yes, you are! Hermione we're family and my family means the world to me. Please just stop all of this." I nodded my head but not agreeing with him but instead shaking it out of confusion. But he didn't know this and let go of me and turned around and went back to the others. The next things I heard were Draco's screams, along with Dumbledore's. I got up and ran around to see them, Draco was on the floor. He looked to be in so much pain, Dumbledore was wandless and trying hard to get Blaise to stop. Blaise had put the _Crisso_ (sp?) Curse on Draco. I looked down at Draco to see him looking back at me, but the pain in his eyes were gone, just sadness and tears flowed out of his eyes. He was still under the curse; I looked down at my feet to escape his sad eyes. I saw Dumbledore's wand, I grabbed it and yelled a quick curse, and Blaise went sliding into the wall. Dumbledore looked at me with surprise and a small twinkle in his eyes. Draco looked like shit and I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. Everyone just looked at me oddly; Ginny was helping Malfoy up, with help from Harry. Ron just stood there in shock I guess. I started laughing hard and couldn't stop.

"My God, Professor I think she finally lost her mind!" Ron stated looking at me like I was the insanest person in the whole wide world. I looked at Draco, expecting him to be fine and laughing with me at the whole scene. He looked at me, tears still falling from his face. As if I could hear his heart breaking I stopped. I looked at them and then walked over to Dumbledore, gave him his wand back, then turned slowly back to my 'room'.

--------Malfoy's point of view--------

How could she find this funny…. How could she? I could stop myself from crying. I loved her and she was laughing about me being put under the worst curse in the world.

"Mister Malfoy, can you stand on your own?"

"No, I can't Potter, and little weasel are holding me up."

"Not if you insult us again we won't be!" Ginny stated, letting go of his arm for a few seconds to prove her point.

"Please lye him on an empty bed." They did what Dumbledore asked then left me alone, I was next to Hermione's bed but curtains separated us. I could hear her crying. Now why was she crying, when she was just laughing a few minutes ago?

"_I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard"_

------Hermione-----

I can't believe I laughed at him when he was hurt! I know he caused some of my problem, but that was wrong I didn't want to do that.

_You know he didn't cause the things you did to yourself, Hermione. _

I can hear my mum in head great I'm going insane! Ron was right; oh god hell must have frozen over!

_No Hermione, we share a connection with each other. When you have those dreams, I have them too!_

Oh! Well Mum… I Sure you know everything.

_Oh yes, I do Hermione! I can't believe you thought you could do that! With all those people you have loving you, you thought you could just be able to kill yourself! Hermione they will not let anything happen to you, just like you won't let anything happen to them!_

Is that why I saved Draco?

_Yes, now I must return to my own thoughts, but Hermione dear. Let destiny do its thing! You and Draco belong together, Blaise is family and that's why he'll willing kill his best friend to help you, Harry, Ron, and Ginny love you like family and will do the same! Don't ever forget that, I know you did and that's why you did the things you did. _

I'm Sorry Mum!

_No not to me…… Hermione tell them that. Not me, I love you very much, good-night._

Good-night mum

I stepped out of my thoughts and stood up walking around the curtains and seeing Draco lying in the bed, barely breathing.

I climbed into bed with him and hugged him tightly. I opened his eyes and looked over at me. I could still see his sadness, and it got worse when he looked into my own eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Draco. You didn't do anything to put me in here, and I tried to blame you for my own problems. I just don't want you to die, please don't die." I sobbed into his chest, breaking our eyes contact for I couldn't take it anymore.

"No, you were right, I shouldn't have read you journal. I'm sorry, and I deserve to die. Not you, you have to save everyone, our lives are on you."

"O gee, thanks, Draco that last part made my job so much easier!" I stated dryly and hugged him tighter.

"Your welcome, I just need to know…. Why did you laugh at me being hurt?"

"I didn't laugh at that; I laughed at Ron's face throughout everything."

"O I see, well I guess it was kinda funny, but the pain over did it."

"Yea, are you okay?"

"Should be, but I don't know yet."

"I'm really tired, is it all right if I stay here with you?"

"Yea, Hermione." Draco sighed from the lack of talking to each other in so long, but he wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep right after he did.

"_back home, off the run  
singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
so I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
if you want I'll keep on crying  
did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard"_

AN: hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks lots to those who did.

Luv ya Lots, Lil Sexy G


	15. Friends? Training!

An: hey guys, thanks to my reviewers, **SexyDraco04 IceBreakersKiss and MORWEN12! **Ight hope you enjoy, I know it is kinda short for a chapter of mine, but still, it's a chap! I been busy with school, but I promise every weekend expect at the least two new chapters, during the week I can only promise one. But it may change through out the next few weeks but I'm not sure. But neways please enjoy, I can promise to update tomorrow, on with the chapter.

Chapter 15: Friends? Training!

"_I wanna be the reason you smile  
I wanna be the reason you smi-ile  
I wanna be the reason you smile  
After you wipe away your tears and dry your eyes"_

It had been two weeks since that night in the hospital…. I still feel bad for my stupidity but you can't erase the past, no matter how many potions you try to make. I'm now sitting in my Potions class room, and I'm totally ignoring Snape as he is going on and on about truth potions.

Since I already read all the books on potions, from the library, I chose not to pay attention. Instead I'm looking around the room at the people who did need to pay attention, shit they weren't even listening. I looked over at Blaise and Malfoy, Blaise looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open, and Malfoy was desperately trying to ignore Pansy Parkston (sp?) who was desperately trying to get him to look her way. She pokes his arm repeatedly and when that didn't work she tried whispering in his ear, which still didn't work. I watched laughing inside at Malfoy, who looked as though he wanted to run away screaming. Pansy placed her hand on his upper thigh and that's when I think I laughed out loud, for everyone turned to look at me, and then they followed my gaze over to Pansy and Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, and Nelville started laughing to, the looked on Malfoy's face was absolutely prefect, and he looked like a deer in headlights. Blaise awoke from his stupor and he too started to laugh. Well never the less we all ended up with Saturday detention. After Snape finished his ranting class was over, it was now lunch time, and I had to head up to Dumbledore's office. I had to train everyday at lunch and two hours before breakfast. No one else knew the times of my training other then Dumbledore and my head of house (I have no idea how 2 spell her name so ne help will be HELPFUL, ha-ha Thanks).

On my way there I ran straight into Malfoy, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle. No I mean I really ran right into them. Ha, I guess I should start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Granger, you should watch where your going!" Crabb said, now I was in shock all together. I had no idea someone took the time to teach the idiot how to talk.

"It Talks!" I stated oh so wisely, Blaise chuckled at this but I don't think Malfoy got it, he kinda looked like Crabb, and Goyle, with that 'no one's home look' it was quite funny.

"Yes, Granger, I talk!" he said a bit pissed at insulting his intelligence. I looked back at Malfoy he no had the look of understanding. Wow is he really this slow, I don't think I should let him hang around this idiots anymore.(I kind of stole this from'Arsenic And Old Lace' haha great movie by the way, you should watch it if you into old black and white movies, okay bac to the story..)

"Yea… creepy, anyways I have places to be, so move!" I said trying to push past Crabb, and Goyle, but with no luck, their way too FAT!

"No Sorry, this is strictly a pureblood hallway only!" Goyle spoke up, and here I was starting to believe no one had bothered to teach him.

"Wow! HE talks to, now I've seen everything! So MOVE!" I was getting annoyed and Blaise had moved to the side after the first time I had said to move. Malfoy just stood there looking bored, yea great help he is.

"No Purebloods only, no Mud bloods. Here let me spell it out for you p-u-r-e-b-l-o-o-d-s o-n-l-y!"

"You Can spell to! Damn whoever took their time to teach you two must have had a lot of time on their hands?" I moved and pushed past Malfoy who still looked bored until I got past him.

"Malfoy you gonna let that mud blood suicidal bitch touch you?" I heard Goyle's voice behind me, then I stopped waiting to here what Malfoy would say.

"Yea, and don't call her that! She never did shit to the two of you! Oh and if you got a problem with my friend then you can get to walking away from me now!"

"Wait until your family hears about this stunt!" Crabb stated walking away along with Goyle they stopped and waited for Blaise.

"Hell no, you two, she my cousin, so fuck off! I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Blaise said turning toward Malfoy.

I smiled to myself and looked back at them, they were staring down Crabb and Goyle, but I could have sworn to god himself, I saw Malfoy smile back. I then turned and continued to walk to Dumbledore's office, knowing now that I had two great friends.

Ten Hours Later…..

"Please Melissa I can't breathe!" I stand falling to the cold wet ground; it was sometime late at night but not sure of the time.

"No Hermione, you still have a few more hours left in your training for the day." Melissa my trainer of the dark arts said looking unimpressed by my lack of energy. I guess Dumbledore must have told her about what happened on the train. So she was probably wondering why I haven't shown any great hidden power. I stood slowly, trying to keep my balance but soon I fellto the ground. My cloths were muddy and I smelled like a wet dog. I felt like throwing up, Dumbledore had extended my training for the day, and excused me from the rest of my classes. I was starving and cold, this day just couldn't get worse.

But I had thought to soon, as the sky rumbled, and in started to down pore on us, well mainly me. Melissa had put up some kind of barrier around herself. That's what I was supposed to be learning today, but I had yet to be able to do so.

"Hermione, if you don't get off the ground right now I will have Dumbledore extend tomorrow's training as well." Melissa threatened me lightly and I stood up this time staying up.

She stood at stand waiting for me to be ready for the next set of attacks she was going to send at me. I stood ready and nodded my head, just then she sent a row of spells at me, I deflected four of them, two hit me, and then nothing. I was on the ground again but I no longer felt the rain, I looked up to see it still raining and noticed I had the barrier around me.

"Why'd you do that I can take any and all spells you can throw at me!" I said anger letting its self be known in my voice.

"I did no such thing! You did it Hermione; you finally put up a barrier! I just wished you would have done it sooner, since you were hit by two. They could have been unforgivables. You had no idea what I had thrown at you!" Melissa sounded mad but I only shrugged my shoulders, it was late I hurt everywhere and I was so smelly and tired.

"Are we done for the day?" I ask pleading with my eyes, she nodded and I ran up hugged her then apperated to the front gates of Hogwarts. I grabbed the broom I had left out there and got on. I flew up to my balcony and ran into my room. I feel asleep with in a few seconds. Dirty or not, I was just too damn tired to even change or shower.

"I can do that in the morning!" I mumbled to myself before I fell into sleep, shame I didn't notice that someone was watching me or that I wasn't...

An: hahaha I guess your all gonna come after me and murder me personal. lol but I left it at that just cuz no one like cliffs. Sry that i did, but it will def get me more reviews… hopefully! Lol hope you enjoyed, look 4 updates tomorrow... I hope, I'm really sick right now, so I dnt know when or if I'll be able to write another chapter this weekend but I'll try, also I have some news story ideas so I guess we'll see where they go ight.

LuvYa'll Lots, Lil Sexy G


	16. Damn Wrong Again!

An: Just felt like writing it's just a small chapter. I'll have up a longer one tomorrow!

**Chapter 16: Damn Wrong Again….**

_Draco's p view.._

I was up late wondering just where Granger would be at this late hour. She missed lunch and dinner…and she wasn't in any of the after noon classes. I did fear that she had gone and done something stupid but I checked the bathroom, the hospital, and with Dumbledore. All he did was tell me that she had been excused from the rest of her classes today. I waited for her all day, I just had to know what was going on, curse my obsessive need to know all! I decided to wait for her in my room, maybe I would fall asleep and she'd be back in the morning with a full explanation. As I got changed someone flew onto my balcony. I looked up to see Granger dropping her broom, and collapsing on my bed.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? WHERE HAD SHE BEEN THAT SHE NEEDED A BROOM? BETTER YET WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED!

I got so lost in my thoughts I barely heard her soft mumble and if I wasn't mistaken she must have thought this was her room.

"I can do that in the morning!" she mumbled, causing me to wonder even more where she had been, and where that disgusting smell was coming from.

I walked up to the bed to wake up granger but no such luck, I couldn't get anywhere near her because of the smell her body was emanating. I covered my nose quickly and grabbed my wand; there was no way in hell I was going to sleep downstairs, or with a disgusting smelling girl. I gave my wand a few waves and three buckets of water, soap, and more water, floated above Granger. I waved my wand again and all three buckets emptied on granger. I couldn't hold my laughter as she jumped up out of the bed, shacking, and soaked from head to toe.

Hermione p-view…

It took me several moments to figure out what was going on. I took a long look around the room and realized it wasn't mine. I heard deep laughter and turned toward it only to see Malfoy laughing, and leaning against the wall for support. I ran at him with rage, I needed sleep, and he woke me up! I tackled him and surprisingly heard him gasp with shock. I pinned him to the ground and started yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BASTARD! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! I'M FUCKING FREEZING COLD, AND TIRED, IF YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY THINK AGAIN, FERRET BOY! I'VE HAD A VERY EXHASTING DAY OF….." I stopped myself realizing what I was about to say and instead of spilling the beans on my training; I slapped Malfoy, at least now I felt better.

"Damn! Granger, you still smell! Please I'm begging you change!" he pulled his hand to his chest, and put them together. (He looks like he's praying) I looked at him weirdly before smelling my self. Oh my god, he's right I smell ghastly.

"Sorry, excuse me!" I got off him and ran into the bathroom, where I scrubbed my self clean and used a whole bottle of 'Love Spell' Body wash.

I felt clean enough to walk into my own room and grab a large t-shirt that I had stolen from Malfoy about a week ago. I also grab a pair of boxers and put them on. I turned toward Malfoy's room. I wasn't done yelling at him. I walked in and found him spraying his bed; I guessed trying to get the smell off. I waved my wand and his bed had new, clean sheets on them.

"Listen I'm not done yelling at you!"

"Hey you're the one who flew in here, smelling like a dead animal not me! It was the only thing I could do! Face it Granger you did smell really bad! And you stole that shirt from me! Thief, I'll be sure to have that back tomorrow! Washed and laced with my other shirts!"

"AHH! MALFOY YOU SO BETTER RUN!" I said run after him as he ran away from me.

We ran around for what seemed like hours, yelling at each other, and so wanted to kill the other.

"I still want my shirt back tomorrow, if I'm dead or not!"

"Fuck you ferret face! I'm keeping it!"

"OH NO YOUR NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TO!"

Malfoy turned around and pinned me to the wall, he started tinkling me, I so hate him right now. Then he stopped looked in my eyes and…

"Are not!" and with that he pulled the shirt off, and ran back to his room, not with out taking a few looks back at me. I stood there shirtless and only in my bra, I looked toward the stairs and he stood there with a cocky look on his face.

"AM TO!" I yelled running at him, I heard him scream like a girl, and run into the bathroom.

AN: haha I was just in a goofy mood, and I think I'm high off my meds! O well, hope you enjoyed that little chapter, another one up tomorrow if I'm up for it! Luv Ya'll Lots, Lil Sexy G


	17. Abuse Of Power!

AN: Hey guys here's another chapter I'll update again tonight before I go to bed, ight hope you enjoy, and thanks for those who reviewed.

**Chapter 17: Abuse Of Power…**

"_Shorty so seductive dancin on me  
Its the way that she move that makin me horny  
If I wake up next to her in the morning  
I'm a turn over and tell her lets do it again  
Yayo - shorty so seductive dancin on me  
The way that she move makin me horny  
If I wake up next to her in the morning  
I'm a turn over and tell her lets do it again"_

Next morning…. 6 am…

I woke up and rolled over to my right side. The next thing I knew I was on the floor of Draco's room, in pain. Last night came back to my mind; we spent most of the night beating each other up, and then fell asleep in each others arms. That was the only way we could make sure the other didn't try something while the other slept.

I stood up and looked down at my self. I still only had a bra and boxers on. I looked at my left arm and left side of my stomach to find a huge brush burn. I looked down at my legs to find little bruise from where I ran into things in the dark. I let out a small laugh and I must have waked Malfoy up because the next thing I knew he was throwing a shirt at me. The same one I had stolen and fought for.

"I saw enough of your tits last night, and from the damage you cause to my perfect body you can have he shirt." I rolled my eyes; he only had a few bruises. I looked at him in disbelief as he got out of bed. He only had on a pair of boxers, when had he changed?

"Malfoy, when did you change?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are only in a pair of boxers!"

"Yea well I did have a t-shirt on but it got to hot, so I took it off! But I did that in the middle of our fight!"

"I… I…I didn't notice."

"Really, usually girl notice that quickly! Just one question, are you a lesbian?"

I stared at him blankly, which he must have thought real amusing. I watched him walk over to me, and I wondered what he was trying to do.

"Malfoy, if I was a lesbian, half the shit in my journal wouldn't have been there." to my own surprise I was very calm.

"Yea I guess, but hey you could have changed!"

"True, let me think about that for a second….. Nope still like dick, sorry!"

"Oh aren't we the funny one today! How about we get dressed and head down to breakfast."

"Yea alright." I turned and headed for my room, but stopped and turned back facing him.

"Malfoy, I just wanted to tell you that….." I walked over to him pressing myself against him, and putting my face right in his, I heard his breathe get caught in his throat. I leaned over to his ear; he placed his hands on my hips.

"I WON!" I yelled into his ear, causing him to let go of me. I laughed loudly and ran into my room, locking the door behind me.

Down at Breakfast….

I sat with Ron, Harry, and Ginny; even though I rather not, I had no other place to sit. I watched Malfoy come in about a half hour after me, and sit down. I let out a small laugh when he looked over at me. It was Saturday and we didn't have to wear our uniforms, so I had on the shirt I stole from him. His face paled a bit when he saw I was wearing his shirt but I mean damn the boy needs to lean how to lose.

I got up from my table and walked over to where Malfoy sat. I got some nasty stares but all in all people there didn't care cause I was related to Blaise. I sat down next to Malfoy and poked his arm. He turned toward me and smirked, which didn't mean something good… his smirk was nothing but trouble.

"Hey Malfoy, Blaise; what up with the two of you this lovely morning?"

"Nothing much Hermione. Um… are you wearing Malfoy's shirt?"

"Yea I stole it from him about a week ago... why?" I ask not really understanding where this was going. Blaise turned toward Malfoy who still hadn't said anything.

"Um… dude you got some explaining to do to her." And with that said and done Blaise stood up and left the great hall.

"What's he talking about Malfoy?"

"Oh…. Well I'll only tell you if you promise not to hit me, or curse me!" I glared at him thinking about it.

"Fine, now tell me!"

"Alright, well usually when a girl comes into the great hall wearing one of my shirts, it usually because I fucked them the night before." I sat there shocked I had no idea that that's how everyone knows who he fucked. I took a quick glance at my own table to find Harry, Ron, and everyone else in a large group talking and glancing over at me.

"Wow…. And why have I never known this? There's no way in hell, how could I have never noticed this?"

"Well it doesn't matter right, I mean you, me, and Blaise know the truth. Don't let it bother you!"

"Your right…. For once Malfoy! Hey someone pass me the Bacon!" I spoke knowing all to well that whoever Malfoy is with gets treated like a god. Out of nowhere some 3rd yearer came up to me with a large plate of bacon, I nodded my head at the kid, and they set it down in front of me.

"Hey I could get use to this!" I said as I dug into my plate of bacon.

"Hey you're abusing my powers!" Malfoy complained like a little kid, who couldn't have ice cream.

"So, I'm just doing what every other girl would do. Just play with it, if they think I'm with you, then I get respect from you house, see?"

"Kind of, but how did you ever think to do that?"

"I'm not called the smartest witch for nothing!"

After breakfast ended me and Malfoy left arm in arm, just playing it up. We headed to his house common room to find Blaise.

AN: REVIEW!


	18. UnAnswered Questions

AN: DON'T KILL OR HATE ME! Just read…..

Chapter 18: Unanswered Questions!

I spent the day with Blaise and Malfoy in the Slytherin common room. It was more than I had expected, I mean the respect I got was amazing. I also got a few cat calls when I walked into the room too, all though they were all silenced by Malfoy. I guess it gave me a bit more confidence. After we spent a hours with each other we decided to go to dinner since we skipped lunch. Once at dinner the questions were never ending.

"Hermione…. Don't get mad at us for asking this but…." Ginny stopped probably not knowing how to finish her question.

"But what, Ginny if you can ask the question then don't!" I said sitting down an making a small plate up for myself.

"Hermione, what Ginny's trying to ask is…did you sleep with Malfoy?" Harry asked giving me this pleading look.

"Guys, yes I did sleep with Malfoy before… but you all knew this." They all gave me confused looks and that's when I noticed the whole table was listening.

"When I cut my wrist…I slept in the same bed as Malfoy." I said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"No Hermione that's not what they meant!" Ron said slamming his fist on the table causing everyone to look our way, including Draco and Blaise.

"Oh no then I haven't had sex with Malfoy." I said looking at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They all looked relieved, so I had to break their little bubble of happiness.

"Yet" I said in a normal voice as I stood up, I turned to look at their shocked faces and I almost laughed. I walked over to Draco and Blaise, told them my great idea, and pulled Draco from his seat. I dragged him out of the great hall trying hard to look serious.

Once out in the hall I laughed, so did Draco, he saw the looks on their faces to.

"Hey, what would be so bad about us having sex?" he asked trying to look serious, damn he did to, shit what do I say to him?

"Draco I thought we were just going to be friends?"

"Well what ever happened to wanting more than that?"

"What if I don't want more than that?"

"Well What if I do?"

"Draco stop, alright! We're just going to be friends end of story!" I said storming off to my room.

----Draco pv----

Great look what I have gone and did. She's gonna hate me again. Now what do I do, I can't go back to the great hall or people won't believe our joke. I'll go to my room, hell maybe she'll even talk to me later. Hopefully she comes to talk to me.

----Hermione pv----

I can't believe him! We have been over this so many fucking times; I just want us to be friends. I love him too much to lose him, and if we date and break up, I'll lose him for good. OH LORD WHAT DO I DO! Maybe I should talk to him later, yea that's what I'll do talk to him later.

An: I know long time no update! Haha schools got me over loaded with work; this is my last year so why not give me work! Haha I'm in 12th grade n from what I know this year I have a lot more work to come, so I don't know how many times a week I can up date but I promise from here on out, 1 update during the week, and 2 to 3 over the weekends! Okay, Luv Ya Lots, Lil Sexy G


	19. Training and Angry Slytherin's

AN: haha long time no update… well here ya go please read and enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Training Partners**

**And **

**Angry Slytherin's **

I know things can't get any worse right now but they always do, once I had calmed down after my disagreement with Malfoy I received a letter from my dear trainer… oh god someone kill me now. I seriously don't think I can handle it tonight, but some how as I opened the letter I knew I wouldn't have to worry about the painfully long hours of training.

"_Hermione,_

_There has been a lot of trouble concerning the return of Voldemort, but I must say you are now not the only one in danger! I have received word from a follower worker and they have told me that the Malfoy family along with the Zabini family had turned away from Voldemort after his death. They are now going to have to train also, we can not risk these families getting killed also, you understand correct? I am giving you the job of telling them, it shouldn't be that hard since I have noticed that you and the Malfoy boy have gotten close. I already know you and the Zabini boy are close so I know he won't be a problem. Oh and you will also start training to block out your mind so there will be no problems if you are caught, please try and take your training a bit more seriously, there is so much you are capable of and yet you seem as though you don't even want to accomplish them. Oh Well I'm off now to speak with Dumbledore about some changes in your training. I expect to see you, Malfoy, and Zabini out in the field by 1am tonight not a minute later nor sooner, do you understand? Better understand after what we've been doing the past few weeks of training. _

_Keep Up Granger,_

_M_

"Wow how nice of her." I said to myself as I walked over to Malfoy's room hoping he was awake still. I knocked on the door and heard a grunt so I walked in.

-----Draco's pv----

I looked up to see Hermione walking in; maybe she wasn't mad at me anymore. Maybe she wanted to talk. I really hope I didn't totally lose a chance with her.

"Malfoy, I have come to tell you that you, Zabini, and I have training tonight at 1 am not a minute later or sooner, okay?" I nodded dumbly not understanding a word she said.

"Good meet me in the common room at 12:30, understood?" I got up off my bed and walked over to her.

"No wait I don't understand any of this! What's going on? What training are you fucking talking about?"

"Malfoy, I've been training for weeks now and… well since your family turned away from Voldemort after his death Melissa thinks it's a good idea for you to train too. Just incase you decide to fight against him if and when he returns. Do you understand now?" Hermione said looking very annoyed at having to explain it to me, I guess now she's gonna hate me.

"Yea, I guess so." I turned away from her angry because I screwed up our friendship and sad because she doesn't want me.

"Malfoy stop sulking, it won't help any." And with that said she turned and left. I didn't say anything back and I know she didn't mean it. She wants to see me cry I'm telling you.

----Hermione's pv----

Great now he's all upset cause I turned him down. I can't believe this is a win lose situation how is that even possible. God I feel like fucking screaming and punching something. Oh well I'm already at the Slytherin Dorms might as well find Blaise. I walked up to the picture and told them to find Zabini.

"Sorry Ma'am I have no idea who you are referring to."

"Oh yes you do and if you do not let me in or go and get him I will be forced to tell the Headmaster of your incompetence! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I stood smug looking at the picture and the man fumbled running through the side of the picture. I chuckled and stood waiting, unfortunately Pansy Parkinson decided to come back to her dorms at that moment.

"Eww Mud Blood get away from my dorms NOW!"

"Fuck off Pansy I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh who? Are you waiting for your boyfriend Blaise?"

"Say it again and I'll kill you!"

"Try it Mud blood!"

I jumped at her slamming her fat ass into the wall and jacking her up. I held her up by one hand and pulled the other back into a fist.

"What were you saying whore bag?"

"I SAID TRY IT MUD BLOOD!" I hadn't noticed but the password to the Slytherin dorms was mud blood and off to my left was a bunch of Slytherin's. Some were mad others were scared for their lives. I let my fist hit her face and then I dropped her. I watched as blood fell from her eye brow.

"Now what are you going to do Pansy? Are you going to go cry to your head of house? Guess what I don't care if you do I'm fucking insane and I will beat the crap out of him too." I sattled Pansy and repeatedly punched her in the face and chest until Blaise pulled me off the half dead Bitch.

"Hermione calm down! Let's get out of here before the whole house comes after you!" I looked behind him to see the whole Slytherin house standing there in shock. I ran followed closely by Blaise and half of the Slytherin's.

We ran all the way up to the head's common room and into it. We could hear the angry Slytherin's throwing curses at the door, it would not hold long. I hugged Blaise I guess you could say I was a little scared since there is at the least thirty angry teenagers, that know the dark art, at my door.

Malfoy came out of his room in his boxers might I add and stumbled down the steps looking so confused but so cute at the same time.

"What's going on?" he asked rubbing his right eye. I wanted to hug him but right now was not the time to go over that just friend's thing.

"She beat the living shit out of Parkinson and now has half the house after us!" Blaise stated all too calmly for me.

"Damn, well it was nice knowing you Granger."

"What Malfoy you are going to abandon me?"

"Lets see go down with the ship or live a long healthy life? I'm gonna go with live a long healthy life."

"And you actually wondered why I turned you down?"

"Hey let's not get into that now Granger!" Malfoy's voice turned almost evil and he looked like he could kill but I didn't care he just single handedly killed my heart.

"Oh really I HATE YOU! Remember, learn and love that you bastard." I turned and ran into my room putting as many dark charms I could remember from my training on it.

----Malfoy pv----

"I can't believe you would even say that man."

"Zabini it is not the time."

"I don't care you know what happened the last time she locked herself in her room! DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU TALK?"

"FUCK!" I ran up to her room banging on the door but no luck. I ran into my room and went through the bathroom. To my lock she left the door unlocked and I found her on her bed looking down at her wrist.

"Hermione…. Please…. I'm so sorry."

"No, not again…. Not this again, you don't mean it, you never meant any of it!" I heard and load crash down stairs and the next thing I knew Blaise was putting charms on the bathroom door and reinforcing Hermione's bedroom door.

"They got in..." that all he got out before falling on the bed out of breath.

"Blaise we can't stay here long they no the same curses." Hermione's voice was filled with worry and I sat on the bed next to her. I wanted to calm her down to tell her everything would be all right but she wouldn't let me.

"I'll go tell Dumbledore." I stood up off the bed and went through the bathroom. I saw the anger teens throwing curses at the door. I hit a few of them with some dark art curses and booked out the common room door. Half cased after me and I ran as fast as I could to Dumbledore's office. I just hope I get there before they get to Hermione.

An: I know long time no update… I'm loaded with work and I have another story… even through I update that more often their really short chapters, but I'll try to update again Saturday night okay if not sooner. lol well I hope you like and please review. Luv Ya Lot's Lil Sexy G


	20. My Fault

An: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have been so busy with school and all that damnable homework. And someone really close to me has passed away and its been hard to be without them in my life but I promise I will have another chapter up tomorrow or Monday I'm already working on it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 20: My Fault

I ran as fast as I could and made it to Dumbledore's office in record time. My luck improved a little for Dumbledore was coming out of his office as I arrived.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing here at such an hour, and in you're underwear? Should you not be on your way to training?" Professor Dumbledore said looking quite anger for reasons I did not know.

"Dumbledore, Hermione and Blaise are in trouble! Back at the heads common room, we have to hurry!" I said grabbing his arm and starting to pull him down the all way.

"Dumbledore, I think it's time we see if Hermione does pay attention to the training she receives." Someone said from behind Dumbledore, I looked a saw a woman maybe in her late teens, early twenty's looking back at me.

"Oh Melissa dear what a wonderful idea, let us go and watch then." Dumbledore and Melissa walked back into his office and I ran in after them.

They walked into a door I had never noticed before, I ran after them to find a long, dimly lit corridor. I could barely see the two in front of my until they opened another door letting light fall in to the hall. I followed and noticed we were in the common room; the teens had gotten into Hermione's room. I panicked and ran up after them, Dumbledore and Melissa right behind me.

"Hermione…" I walked over to her lifeless body. I then saw Blaise also lying lifeless on the floor behind her bed. She had a black eye, a split lip, and a small cut on her left eyebrow. I wanted to cry at the site in front of me. I didn't dare turn to see how injured Blaise was. I knew him all my life he would die before letting his family or friends get hurt. I noticed Hermione's right arm was bruised so bad I thought it might be broken.

"Oh dear, Dumbledore I fear I have made a grave mistake…" she trailed off; I knew she felt guilty for not rushing here.

"Melissa go to Madam Pomfey (sp?) tell her we have two patients on their way." Dumbledore spoke too calmly for me but I held my tongue and just sat down between my best friend and the girl I love.

Soon Melissa returned picking up Blaise's body and leaving the room, I just sat there not moving from Hermione's side. I held her hand in mine and thought back to what I had last said to her.

"_Damn, well it was nice knowing you Granger."_

"_What Malfoy you are going to abandon me?"_

"_Lets see go down with the ship or live a long healthy life? I'm gonna go with live a long healthy life."_

"_And you actually wondered why I turned you down?"_

"_Hey let's not get into that now Granger!" _

"_Oh really I HATE YOU! Remember, learn and love that you bastard." She turned and ran into her room._

"_Hermione…. Please…. I'm so sorry." _

"_No, not again…. Not this again, you don't mean it, you never meant any of it!"_

Why had I hurt her again? Why had I said those things? I watched as Dumbledore moved closer to me, I still didn't say anything to him. I feel it is their fault if they hadn't taken so long then we could have saved them.

"Draco pick Miss Granger up and follow me." I did as he said and followed him all the way back to his office and through another door I had never seen before, we ended up in the hospital wing and I placed Hermione down on the bed next to Blaise.

"Mister Malfoy you may leave now." Madam Pomfey said as she made Blaise drink some weird colored veil. When she noticed I didn't move I saw her get angry as she made Hermione drink the same thing. I looked down at her to see if anything cleared up but it didn't. I saw in the light that her face was tear stained.

"Mister Malfoy it is time to leave." She said again placing her fat hands on her wide hips.

"No this is the second time she is in the hospital because of me and I'm not leaving her side ever again!" I said slamming my hand into the nearest wall just to prove my point. It was all my fault if I hadn't left she would be safe.

"Professor Dumbledore please?"

"I am truly sorry Pomfey but it seems that young Malfoy here has made his decision to stay. I will not over rule it." He said turning and leaving with Melissa on his heels.

An: hope you liked it. Review please and I'll try and get that chapter up tonight! Lots of Luv Lil Sexy G


	21. Weird Dreams and Black Haired Girl

An: I know that I said Monday I would update but hell wit planning anymore! Too much work to plan lol but wateva here's a chapter I'll try tomorrow too put up another…ightie Enjoy…

Chapter 21: Weird Dreams and Black Haired Girl

Hermione's Dream…..

Hermione P-view…

I was walking for what seemed like forever, I had no idea where I was or what had happened. One minute I'm fighting off angry teens the next I'm sitting on the sidewalk. I was so confused but no body around seemed to notice me. I could tell it was a small residential area but to my own surprise there were no children to be seen. I walked now for what must have been a good two hours but had yet to catch a glance of any child and the adults just walked by like I did not even exist.

I saw a small little house at the end of the road, it was beautiful. Three stories, brick, with a wrap around porch. It was so out of place that I headed straight towards it not noticing that I had started to run. I was now catching odd looks from the before ignorant adults. I heard them start to chase after me but for reasons I did not know nor did I want to know. As I reached the four small steps to the porch I glanced behind me.

There was nobody but a small little girl with long black hair and bright emotionless blue eyes. She wore a long white dress which mixed with her pale skin made her look angelic and not real. She looked about five or six years old maybe a little older. She smiled and walked toward me slowly but was excitedly. I managed to smile back and I pulled up all my courage to find my voice.

"Hi little girl, do you know where I am?" I asked with my smile still in place as I kneeled down it front of her. I watched her smile fade and her eyes showed disappointment for a split second then they were empty again. The little girls faced showed anger so suddenly I fell back onto my ass. I looked up in horror when I realized her likeness to Malfoy. I couldn't believe this child looked so much like him now but when I thought back to how she looked before she did resemble him.

"NO! You're supposed to remember! They promised me you would remember this time!" She screamed falling to her knees and placing her face in her hands. Did I know her? She seemed to know me but I had no clue how this girl that looked like Malfoy would know me. Better question would be is who promised I would remember her?

I heard her crying but just as I was about to reach out to her I heard a noise from inside the house. I got up slowly and turned around to face the door. I watched the door knob turn and watched as the door opened slowly. I stared in amazement as an older version of Malfoy stood in front of me. He looked just like his father except his father had higher cheek bones and a more 'I'm so much better than you attitude' which Malfoy seemed to have lacked now.

"Hermione…. But… you're not…" he stopped and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked hopeful.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked me as if I knew the answer. I looked behind me and the little girl was walking up the steps with her head hung. I felt my heart break for reasons still unknown.

"I… I..Don't… Malfoy.." I couldn't find my words as the girl walked over to him and hugged his leg. I looked up to see he look confused and upset. I shook my head maybe this was all just one sick and twisted dream even if it felt real.

"Kari, can you please go inside?" Malfoy said in the calmest voice I ever heard come from him. She nodded and went inside without a second thought.

"Hermione… why do you look… like… so… young?" I looked at him like he was the craziest person in the world… maybe I'm the crazy one? I shook my head again and looked back at him. I hoped my thoughts and my mouth would work this time.

"Malfoy where am I? The last thing I remember is a bunch of Slytherin's attacking Blaise and me! Then the next thing I knew I was sitting on the sidewalk maybe a few blocks from here. I don't know what's going on! I do not know who that little girl is but she seems to know me. And I want to know who promised her I'd remember this time?" I breathed slowly and tried not to go off on him for leaving me and Blaise but right now that would not be the best to do since he looked so much older.

"Hermione… that was over eight years ago…. we're married Hermione… that little girl is your daughter… Kari. The doctors promised her you would remember, you were shot with a gun in the head but it only cut some skin but then you fell and hit your head on the sidewalk. But you still did not answer my question why are you so young looking! You don't look any older now then you did in our 7th year. What's going on?" Malfoy seemed more confused than I did.

But I shook my head and turned around to look up at the sky but in doing so I tripped and fell, smashing my body against the steps and finally hitting my head on the ground.

….End of Dream….

Draco p-view

I sat with her in the hospital wing; it had been two whole long lonely days since she had been attacked. The Slytherin's who had done this were expelled. Blaise had woken a day ago and told Dumbledore everyone he remembered in the attacks. I wanted so badly for her to wake up. To have her talk to me, yell at me anything. I held her hand and waited. What I hadn't really expected was for her to hold my hand tighter back. I looked up at her face and noticed she was waking up. I jumped up from my seat and held her hand like my life depended on it. She opened her eyes and a small smile filed across her face.

"Hermione you're better. You had a lot of people worried." I said softly and kissed her cheek. She looked up at me and smiled even more.

"It was only a dream." I heard her muttered and then sit up slowly.

"Hermione I don't want to leave you but I have to go tell Dumbledore he wanted to know as soon as you awoke. She nodded and waved her hand at me. I smiled and ran out the hospital wing.

An: I know it's a lil short but I got to go plans tonite. But I really hope you like. O and I know you probably wondering how the lil girl has black hair well that will be shown to you in a later chap not the next 1 but the 1 after that more than likely. …I'm trying to think if that was all I had to say….wait no it ain't

DrAcOsBaBy7291: Thanks … 2 tell ya the truth I don't remember what year I had them in but I'm sure it was 7 th but if not it is now. Thanks for saying I'm a fabulous writer. I appreciate it.

SexyDraco04: thanks and here's ur update ight. I should have another one up tomorrow or Friday okay.

Luv Ya'll Lots Lil Sexy G 3


	22. Saving Me Part 1

AN: okayz I kno I kno long time n no updatez… ugh ight I wont tell u why cuz it would jus b an excuse n probably a very bad 1 at that. So hows about we jus get on wit it okay..

Chapter 22: Saving Me (Part 1)

"_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"  
_

Hermione lay in bed thinking about the dream that had felt so real. The most bother some part was that the girl had black hair. Hermione only had black hair because she had dyed it so how could her supposed child have black hair? She didn't have much time to think of it because at that precise moment Professor Dumbledore and Draco walked in.

"Ah, so glad to see you have awoken Miss Granger. Now can you please forgive myself and Melissa, we did not know. We are truly sorry and hope that you can find it some where in your self to forgive us?" Dumbledore said placing a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her.

"Of course professor, I guess I should have paid more attention to my training. I know I am ready for it, I guess I just felt I did not need it." Hermione said and smiled a sad smile before letting her lips drop back to normal.

"Yes then, I shall be going. Oh and Mr. Malfoy and Zabini have been training to get up to your level so tonight if you feel up to it, you know where to go and what to do." And with that said Dumbledore walked out of the infirmity.

"Hermione I am so sorry, I should have stayed with you I should not have left." Draco said trying his best to tell what he felt inside. Hermione just sighed and got out of bed.

"I am still mad from before, but I do forgive you for not running faster." She said with a witty smirk on her face before walking out the door and heading to her dorm.

"Women!" Draco muttered following the love of his life out the door with out truly realizing how much she meant to him.

---Hours later outside of Hogwarts grounds---

"Okay Hermione you have not missed much so back to training." Melissa said same tone as always during training.

The night went as followed, relearning simple blocking spells then blocking unspeakable spells, then throwing and blocking unspeakable spells, and then shields to block all spells of all standards. They all did well; Hermione did better than the boys since she had done the spells before. Shame she could not have remembered any of them during the attack. Melissa stood and watched as the three teens started to argue about who is better. She shook her head slightly as to not draw attention to herself. How could Dumbledore expect these three to solve the problems that this year had brought upon the Wizarding world.

---After Training---

Hermione sat on the hard wood floor of her room and thought about the past couple of days. Thoughts of Blaise, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, and other students/teachers filled her mind. Mainly of Malfoy though, his actions this year had thrown her through so many emotional breakdowns. The sad thing about that was that the year was not even over yet. Plus how would she be able to deal with not seeing or arguing with Malfoy all summer, or better yet the rest of her life? She wouldn't be able to do that. Despite her own belief, Malfoy and she are perfect for each other.

Crazy isn't it? How two people who hated each other and made fun of the other for years, can end up perfect together. Shame that life's not easy, and that everything's not fair. Hermione sat there stunned from her thoughts. She's perfect for Malfoy and he is perfect for her.

"So why are we not together? Better yet, if we are meant to be why are we always fighting?" she wondered out loud not knowing someone was watching and listening. "Why do I care that we're not?" she asked hoping some how she would get an answer.

"Because we can't work through are problems with out arguing." Draco said walking in to her room and joining her on the floor. They stared at the other for what would seem like forever before someone spoke.

"How do you even know I was talking about us?" Hermione asked leaning back on her bed frame. Draco just smirked and looked down at the floor.

"I'm serious Malfoy how do you know if I was talking about us or not?" She asked again with annoyance in her voice. He smirked more and looking up at her and shaking his head.

"Tell Me Malfoy NOW!" she yelled as she leaned forward to get closer in case she had to use violence.

"You are sitting hear, proving that it was us who you were talking about. You just start yelling at me, for stupid reasons." Draco said calmly and shook his head as Hermione realized he was right.

"Draco… I hate when you're right." Hermione said letting a smile come to her face.

"Wow, you must really hate me, since I'm always right." He said pushing her lightly on her shoulder. They laughed for a while then fell silent again.

Hermione sat there, staring at the floor, as tears started to form in her eyes. She looked up to find Draco staring at her, a confused look on his face. The tears slipped from her brown eyes and fell down her pale slim face.

"Draco… I need you.."

"_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"  
_

"An: All Right tell me wat you thinkie and I'll hit ya'll up wit a new chapter soon..i hope.

Bye Lil Sexy G


	23. SO SO SORRY!

A/N: hey today is the 9Th of august 2008.. just so anyone thinks this is old its not.. any ways i know it has been a really long time since any of my stories have been updated. I have been very busy. i had a child and things got a little out of hand. Also i had moved out of my families home and did not have a computer or any way to update so please forgive me. I'm now in the process of fixing my old computer and getting it back up and running. Hopefully that will be done by September. in the meanwhile i will be going over my stories. I'm going to try and remember where i was going with them and pick back up. If I can not remember, I am sorry to say but i will have to start over. I'm shooting for everything to be back up and perfect no later than October. SO anyone who wants to try and get back into them bare with me, if you can wait this long you can hold on a couple more months. Thanks and Sorry again for the very long delay. Please stick with me and let me know if anyone wants a story updated asap i will try to get it up faster OK.

PS o i have also written a Twilight story and a Inuyasha story which i will be putting up once my computer starts agreeing with me.

LSG


End file.
